Return
by DarkenedKnight
Summary: Vergil has been out of Mundas’ grasp and Is finally striving to make it out of the demon-world ,and into the human world, to be with his brother. As he travels, he reflects on memories to pass the time until the two are reunited. Contains Yaoi,twincest.
1. Chapter 1

Woo-hoo! Second story. I thought I'd go ahead and do a VergilxDante fic. Yaoi is always nice, right? This is told from Vergil's point of view. During the story, there will be several memories that Vergil will delve into. They will be sperated from the present time with ********. I'm sure you guys are used to that, no real need to explain, yes?

Hope you enjoy this. Let me know if I'm doing a good job of keping in character. This first chapter is sort of an intro, so just Vergil for now. Chapter two will be much linger and have Dante in it.

I do not own DMC, it's Characters, yadda, yadda. Capcom has right to the awesomeness.

**WARNING: **Twincest, yaoi, explicit. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that.

* * *

I have to thank you, brother. Thank you for freeing me from my enslavement. Enslavement? I am well aware it's been years since then. How old are we now? Late twenties? Early thirties? I don't keep up with trivial things like age; it is useless to a demon. Our beauty, our stamina, our strength, our _libido, _doesn't change when wrapped by the chains of time.

When Mundas fell by your hand, the omniscient stone God I'd come to hold as my master faded into a falsehood that I, so morosely, punished myself for ever believing in. Then again, did I ever really have a choice? No, I did not. I was forced to obey, to serve, to lower myself, becoming the life in the shell that was Nero-Angelo. I thought of you many times, my dear brother, as I floated through that new life, despising I ever let myself fall into the trap.

Temin-ni-gru; the portal to the demonic realm. As it crumbled, making it's last appearance to the drab world of humans, I slipped from your grasp, dear brother, and descended into the place where I thought I belonged….where I wanted to belong.

Do you think poorly of me? Do you shun my name, never letting it pass your lips as you remember how power-hungry and crazed I was? Did it pain you to see me back from you, bringing Yamoto's blade across your hand as you reached to grab mine and pull me to safety, or did you relish the moment, knowing that my cold, unwavering façade would be out of your snow-white hair forever?

I think I may know the answer already, brother. Your eyes met mine as I began my descent, the clutches of the world below me quickly taking me in. In your eyes of azure blue, I saw the emotion that I had always fought to hide: compassion.

Now, standing at the edge of the demonic planes, my full consciousness, body, and memory regained, I look for a way out of this place. The more I think about, the more I remember, the more I _lust,_ the more I desire to be in your presence.

I'm coming back, brother. I'm coming back to you.


	2. Confession

Another Chapter cause I'm really enjoying writing this one. I hope you guys are liking it as much as I am^_^ So, no twincest yet, but I'm getting there. Hope I'm staying in character.

Please review? Please?? Please!!!! lol.

I don't own DMC, it's characters,yadda, yadda. Capcom owns the awesomeness.

**WARNING: **Contains twincest, explicit man sex, language. Don't like, Don't read.

* * *

I make my way across the barren land, underneath a gray-scale sky, reminiscing on things I, and I'm sure you have as well, locked away in the back of our minds . There were countless times in our history together that we put aside our differences and, to the surprise of us both, found that we were alike in ways we wouldn't have imagined. Us being twins made us alike in body, but we were never alike in essence or mind….except in the times I speak of. My mind slips back to one of them now……..

*******

I sat at the end of the great, long, cherry table that called the study its home. I was entirely engulfed in a book I found in Father's library, the text in a language I was not yet familiar with. It wasn't Latin, nor was it ancient Sumerian, but one I didn't fully recognize. "Unterwelt und Untermann" was the title and I was intrigued. After several minutes, I recognized it as German and pulled a dictionary from the massive shelves and began to translate the book so that I could obtain the knowledge held within.

I was so busy that I hadn't noticed that you walked in and pulled up a chair beside me. When I realized your presence, I was automatically annoyed with you. Why? Your presence was just that…..annoying.

"What cha doin' Verge" you asked.

Your hair fell in front of one of your eyes, your eyes were bright, and your lips full. I couldn't deny that I looked upon you with _appreciative_ eyes. You were handsome; it almost enchanted me at times.

"Something that wouldn't interest you, Dante." I said, displaying my discontent with each word that passed my lips.

" Underworld and Under-man. German is hard" you said, ripping the book form my hands, and flipping the pages, "Why don't you do something worthwhile."

I admit that I was taken aback by your recognition of what the title meant, but alas, you were full of surprises weren't you? I snorted, "I think you know, brother, that what I consider worthwhile, and what you consider worthwhile, are two, entirely different things."

"Oh really? You don't like sparring, or eating, or," you paused, a grin spreading across your face, "Masturbating?"

"Must you be obscene, Dante?" I stood from my seat, grabbing the book away and returned it to its rightful place on the shelf. You appalled me.

"Ah, c'mon" you laughed, flipping your hair from your face, "You do it all the time? Makes me wonder what goes on in that head of yours…..besides being a stuck-up asshole."

Irritation wasn't the word to use with you brother. My mind didn't grasp any words strong enough to describe how I felt about your constant childishness. However, I knew you were right and I'm glad, to the depth, that you didn't know what, or _who_, I thought about during my times of lustful behavior.

"At least I have something going on in my head. I believe that saying something goes on in yours would be a lie", my icy voice retorted.

"Lighten up a little, bro. You can't go through life with a stick up your ass." You hopped from the desk, your red coat trailing behind you slightly as you walked toward me. My eyes settled on those abs, that chest….I hated myself for being so enticed by your body, especially since mine was almost exactly the same. There was always something about you, Dante. Something that made me _stir_.

"I'll be at the creek at midnight." You said, pointing your finger into my chest, "You gonna come, or you gonna go to our room and…."

I'd heard enough. I lifted my fist and punched you straight in your angelic face, the blood pouring from your nose almost instantly. "I'll be there, brother. You should hope I take pity on you."

----------

The creek was a small trek into the woods behind our expansive home. It was where we usually sparred when we didn't want Eva interrupting us to spout some nonsense about not hurting each other. We're demons. Why would it make a difference? I sometimes found myself wishing she wasn't a pathetic human. It'd be far more useful is she wasn't.

The moonlight was bright and me demonic senses told me you were already sitting on the huge stone that jutted from the side of the creek's bank. What I thought interesting was that I didn't smell adrenaline or sweat. What I smelt was more, how so you say, _erotic_?

My mind wondered. Why would I smell such a thing from you? Had you forgotten I was coming and went about doing what you'd chided me for? No, you weren't that forgetful or stupid. You were far smarter than I gave you credit for. I pictured you naked, splashing the creek's cool water against you're seemingly always heated, pale skin. I imagined how the water would snake down your muscled body, making those appendages on your chest rock-hard, your hair dripping the wetness over your back and down that glorious ass. I shouldn't even have to mention that I saw your naked front, your member erect and needy for attention.

I could have stabbed myself for thinking such things. I huffed at the tightness in my pants, zipping my blue duster even though it was warm enough out to have no need for it.

I came to the clearing and, as my senses had told me, you weren't in a mood for sparring. You didn't even have your weapon with you, looking at me when I came into the clearing with something in your eyes I'd never had expected…._lust._

Not lust for battle, no. Lust for me. You watched me as I walked to you, seeming to enjoy the nuances of my structure, even though it was like your own. I could see you undress me with those azure blues, taking in what I would be like at your mercy. Yes, Dante. I could read your thoughts sometimes, as I know you could do the same. Twin-telepathy they called it. I basked in the glory of it, but kept up the mask that I was here to fight.

"Brother, you have no weapon", I said, giving you a look I was sure you couldn't decipher. Yet again, you surprised me.

"And you're not gonna use your's, are ya?" You smirked that attractive, sexy smirk of yours. I was in awe of how the moonlight played upon your skin, making you glow. I almost wanted to stay there and admire you the whole night. I wouldn't have admitted it, but you mean so much to me, my beautiful brother.

"And how would you know this?" I stood still, my arms behind my only gave a slight chuckle, "Ya know, you talk in your sleep Verge. You always fall asleep before I do."

I froze at your words, now realizing how you had come about this sudden act. I debated whether to draw Yamoto and threaten to slice you to pieces for such a statement. Yet, you weren't angry or hesitant about this subject, quite the opposite, nothing malicious dripping form your tongue, but _desire._

"Cat got your tongue?" you had said, rising from the rock and sauntering to where I stood, that sway in your hips making my throat dry. I felt heat in my stomach, a sensation that I saved for my privacy and dreams, but now, I knew, would be savored by you as well.

" I hear the things you say" You ran a finger along my clothed chest, "You moan my name, bro. You even say you love me more than a brother should."

At that, a pushed your finger away, and, even thought I would have rejoiced in your touch, I pulled Yamoto from her sheath and pushed the blade against your succulent throat. That had crossed a boundary. It was one thing that you discovered that I lusted for you, but that I _loved_ you? Of course I loved you, even though I hadn't voiced this since we were small children. You are my brother and I hold a love for you deep in my icy heart. But what you said….it chilled even me. What was worse was that it is true. I do love you….more than a brother should love his sibling.

"Whoa, Verge." You held up your hands, keeping that smirk on your moonlit face, "Touchy subject?"

I growled, the deep sound resonating in the clearing, "Hold your tongue, Dante. You are weaponless. I could slice you in two if I see it fit."

There was a slight glimmer of emotion in your eyes that I didn't manage to catch. You had learned to hide some of your emotions. That was undoubtedly because of my influence.

You backed away from Yamoto's tip, pushing past me, advancing out of our sparring grounds. You turned, giving me a "humph" and threw up those arms of yours.

"Bro, why can't you ever listen. Not everything I say is stupid, ya know?" What you hid in your eyes, came out in your voice. I did admire that in you, brother. I was almost incapable of showing my feelings while you kept the ability intact. I sheathed my beloved sword, facing you.

"I don't recall ever saying that, Dante."

"You don't have to say it."

"You misunderstand. I…I" I couldn't think of what exactly to say to you as you stood there, wanting me to say what I felt. It gave me the impression that, just perhaps, you had a secret inside you as well.

"Do I" you said flatly, "Or are you fucking with my head? Damn it, Vergil. You're so goddamned cold." I rarely let words such as that slip out my lips, but I understood you didn't mind at all. I let them get past me. I felt, I almost hate to say it, sadness wash my level head.

"Dante" I ran to you, capturing your arm. What I was about to say took strength I hadn't had to conjure before. I sparred you with strength, toppled demons with no effort, but I had to muster courage to say this to you.

"Do you feel the same?" I almost whispered. The dryness worked its way back into my throat, seizing it with vengeance. You went silent, the cogs, gears, and intricacies of your mind at work.

"What?" you finally whispered back to me, a softer expression painting your still moonlit, beautiful features.

"Do you love me too. That way that I love you more than just a brother. Deeper."

I watched as you dropped your shoulders, leaning closer to me, letting your hair fall before your amazing eyes. "I thought you'd never say it. I…" your lips worked into a smile. I couldn't contain myself. I brought your hard body close to mine, embracing the feeling of your chiseled muscles against me. I captured your eyes with mine, pushing back that free-fallen, soft, white hair, holding your angular chin in my gloved hand. My lips met yours, caressing your fullness with mine, brushing me tongue against your luscious bottom lip, gaining entrance to your mouth and exploring the unknown territory with want and anticipation of greater things to come.

When we pulled apart for need of breath, you looked at me, "Yes. I do Verge. I always have."


	3. Heat

Next chapter, woot woot! Getting into some interesting things. Hope you like it.

**WARNING:** Hot man sex/incest in later chapters, profanity, don't like, don't read.

* * *

Chapter 3

That memory is among my favorites, dear brother. We didn't have sex that night, climbing into bed to just encompass each other in a tight, loving embrace the whole night. I have found that love is a feeling that conquers. Cliché as it seems, I have found it to hold truth and the thought has kept me sane for some time now, wandering these planes, looking for a way out of this world to make my way back to you. ….

And I've found it Dante. I've finally found the portal. I have to summon it. It may take a little while, seeing as I'm tired from traveling in this Hell, but I've found it. This may not take as long I originally thought to get back to you…..

**********

"Boys, time to get up!"

Our bedroom's massive, oak door opened to present us with our mother's voice, high pitched and threaded with sweetness. She was infinitely human in her ways and tried, it seemed to her best, to treat us like humans as well. I despised it. We may have had human blood in our veins, but it didn't mean that we should act like we were full-blooded, pathetic scoundrels.

I opened my icy eyes, a grin coming to my face when I felt you snuggle closer to me, not wanting to let go. I had waited for this for some time now, even if I hadn't admitted it till the night before.

Eva's body language said what her mouth couldn't form words for. She was disgusted by the way we were. I could smell it coming from her small frame, the scent coating my nostrils as I sat up, doing well not to wake you. She automatically assumed we were having sex though we were both clothed. It was a reasonable reaction considering who she was, and that there was really no other reason for us to be cuddling in my bed when you had a king-sized of your own across the room. She would never understand, of course. Human rules do not apply to us. What stretches, or breaks, the moral fiber of humans is natural to the demon. Our blood meant that our union was perfectly normal. She would refuse to see it that way, I knew that, but did it phase me? No. Besides, we would be doing exactly what she'd assumed we were doing later on. Why no let her realize it now?

"Vergil, why is Dante in bed with you?"

I kept my icy glare piercing right into her dull, brown gaze. I didn't have to tell her.

"Vergil" She gasped, holding a hand to her heart, something she had grown accustom to doing. Her expression was one of complete horror, switching her widened eyes between me and you. It humored me. Humans couldn't grasp things such as this.

"You're, you're….._sleeping _with your brother?" She managed to say the words, trying to reach the even tone she would normally have used with us.

"I sleep with him every night, mother" I replied simply

She narrowed her eyes to slits, "Vergil, I don't appreciate your attitude. I mean, you're, uhm….having sex with him?"

I just smiled at her, seeing the horror return to her face. She looked as though she was going to vomit and, once again, it humored me.

"I, uh, I'm telling your father." She edged to the door, just as you roused form slumber, "He'll talk to you out in the garden. This is sick…." She left quickly, probably to go regurgitate her breakfast. You nuzzled your head into my neck, opening one eye at a time. You were so beautiful. "What did mom want?" you asked, your voice sill laden with the confines of slumber.

" Just waking us up, brother. Father wants us in the garden".

"Oh" you rubbed your eyes, stretched, and ran a hand through your soft hair. I wanted to kiss you then, perhaps even take you _all_ at that moment, but decided that was better left for the night. Father didn't condone tardiness; not on lesson days.

------------

The garden was where we gathered in The Dark Knight's presence, to gain knowledge of various kinds from the brain of the great Sparda. I always tingled with excitement, annoyed with myself at the ridiculousness of it, when we were called down among the lilies and hydrangeas to learn. What did today hold? Sparring? Language?

I knew one thing for sure. Mother would tell him about us, probably starting a fight, and we would be lectured on the topic. I was certain that Father would know it was but natural for us. I had not a single worry.

You, on the other hand, wouldn't be so ready to throw mother's opinion out and keep only our Father's. Of that, I was also sure.

"So Verge," You began as we made our way down the steps to the garden, "You did mean what you said last night….."

I stopped on the step ahead of you, putting out a hand to stop you as well, "Why would you think other wise?"

'I'm just asking"

I had to laugh just a little, something I didn't do incredibly often, "I meant it with up-most sincerity, brother. The love I hold for you is dearer than what I hold for anything else."

You let an odd pink color tint those pale cheeks, "What's dad gonna think?"

I dropped my hand and proceeded down the steps with you beside me, "He will say it's only natural. Demons, regardless of full or half blooded, do not abide by the same rule of humans."

"What abo-"

"Mother?" I finished your sentence.

"She won't like it." You gave a grunt, "She's such a downer sometimes, bro. We'll just have to fuck when she's asleep." You stepped ahead of me, reaching the elegant flowers before I did. How many surprises did you hold for me? And, how many pictures could you plant in my head? Shaking away those tantalizing pictures, I came to stand beside you in Sparda's presence.

Our Father chose to keep a human form in use, though I have to say, his demonic form was one much more intimidating. He was colossal compared even to us. His height was at least seven feet, his shoulders broad, his body muscled far beyond what ours could ever be. His hair was white like ours, but where our eyes were blue, his were ceaselessly crimson, unable to hide his true nature. His features were angular and he spoke with a voice that made me, and you too, want to assume the fetal position if it rose anything above an even tone. He wasn't an entity of anger, however, as I'm sure you know, and he approached situations in a way that displayed similarity to how I would. He was, undeniably, nothing short of awe inspiring.

"My sons" he smiled as we bowed before him, "Please stand. I am your father, not your lord."

"Are we sparring today?" You asked. I could tell that you itched for a fight. Your restlessness was obvious. I made a mental not to challenge that later.

"Not today, Dante" he gestured toward the stone seat between the rose bushes, "Set your weapons aside. We have much to discuss."

Mother had told him. I was prepared for anything he had to say on the subject.

"You too, Vergil. You will not need Yamoto today."

I, too, laid my weapon on the stone seat, right beside you're precious Rebellion. They had been 13th birthday gifts from Father. Funny how he'd given us weapons to match our personality.

"Sons" he began, motioning for us to sit with him, making the situation less intimidating, or so he thought, "You're mother has told me some interesting things about you. I believe we should discuss them."

You fidgeted. Despite what you had said on the stairs, you weren't going to handle it as well as I could. Of course, that was the case with most things. I approached everything with the collection suitable for a stone statue…Something I would later see as unhealthy.

"Tell me, Vergil" He had turned to me, his usual black dress shirt undone two buttons, "When did you and your brother start sleeping together?"

"We haven't yet" you spoke up.

"Dante, I'm addressing your brother. Please wait your turn."

You held up your hands, "Sorry dad."

"He is correct father. We haven't had _those_ kinds of relations yet. However, we do feel a great deal for each other. We feel for each other in a way that disturbs mother, but It feels natural to us. I have confidence that you understand."

He nodded, "I do, son. It is common for demons to have relationships, whether only sexual or emotional, with their siblings. I see no issue with it, but your mother" he stopped and sighed, "Is human. She is bound by the rules of this world and she refuses to see that there is nothing wrong."

I felt anger grow inside me. He was going to make us hide it, to stay in the shadows and pretend we didn't feel for each other. I hated the idea of having to pretend there was nothing there, especially since I had called upon all of my courage last night to tell you how I truly felt. It was unfair, brother.

"But dad" you spoke up again, "Can't mom just ignore it or something? I mean, it's not that bad, is it?"

Our father sighed again, "I wish it were that simple, Dante. I think it's a wonderful thing. All I can say is to not be blatant around your mother."

"That's nonsense" I snorted.

"Vergil, you will not speak that way of your mother. She may be human, but she has raised you and loves you. She deserves your respect and if that means being discrete, that's what will be done."

"Fine" I sneered, "I'll play be these rules. I mean no disrespect, Father, but I think this should be an occasion of celebration, not of hiding away. I feel great disappointment that our own mother, regardless of race, has a problem with us. Perhaps, she should keep her nose out of it in the first place."

Sparda sat quietly for a moment and I received a look form you that said I should have held my tongue. No matter, I said what I needed to. If I was going to get knocked unconscious for my unruliness, the so be it. Truth needs to be spoken.

"You are correct, my son. You should be able to love Dante freely." He looked upon you, "Dante, Maybe you understand this better?"

You shrugged, "As long as we love each other, does it really matter?"

I couldn't contain a smile. You held that capability to see things more simplistically. I could taste the disdain in my mouth, but alas, I knew you were right. As long as what we had was real, it inevitably didn't matter what mother thought, or how we displayed it in her presence. Hidden or not, it was there and real.

"I'm glad you see it that way, son." he cleared his throat, "That brings me to something else. Dante, this deals solely with you. At least for now."

You sat up straight, "What is it?"

"Maturity"

I was unsure of what The Dark Knight meant at first. In your case, maturity meant many things. He could mean that you should stop acting childish, which I agreed with, or that your demonic trigger would be making an appearance soon, which was unsettling to me, in a way, seeing as I was older, stronger, and more capable of handling myself when it came time for my demonic side to show itself more physically. I did realize what he meant as I remembered a book I'd been translating in the study.

"Whoa" you laughed, "We had this discussion when I was like, what, 14?"

"That's different, Dante. I'm talking about your demonic side's heat."

I wish you could have seen your face, brother. You acted as if father had called you a bitch.

"Heat?" You asked, that little attitude of your own coming out.

"It happens to all Demons around the age of 18. I can sense your's will be soon"

"So, what happens? Do I like, explode or something?" You and your sarcastic ways.

"You're demonic side will want to mate, brother" I answered your question, recalling from memory what little I had translated, "It happens for the first time when you find someone you desire."

"Very good, Vergil" Father seemed pleased, "You've been reading again."

"Well, good news for you" You gave me a look that I'd rather you not have given in front of the Dark Knight. It made a pleasurable shiver go up my spine, anticipation growing even more inside me. "How long will it last?"

"Any where from a week to a month. It depends on the demon" he smelt the air, "It'll be a few days before you begin."

His full-bloodedness allowed for his keener senses and I envied it. No matter. What I was more worried about was if you'd find your Trigger before me. The heating didn't matter to me, but the Trigger was something I wanted to experience before you. Call me an envious bastard, but it was a taste I wanted to savor first.

"Will he Trigger?" I asked, an icy tone taking my voice. I couldn't help myself. I loved you, but this was a matter of power….and I was more powerful. I loved power.

"I have to say that I do not know, my son. Sometimes heat leads to that, sometimes it doesn't. It is dependant on the demon. For Dante," he looked at you, "I think it unlikely."

"Whatever" You stood, "As long as I don't get smaller or anything, I'll be peachy."

Why did you say things like that in front of our father? It was inappropriate. To be quite honest, even though I found it _cute_ sometimes, it was no way to conduct yourself in front of one of the greatest demons. I had to retain myself from punching you halfway across the grounds. If I didn't love you, I would have already done it.

Sparda gave his smile, the one that was surprisingly calming, " You might be in for a interesting time, my son. I hope you two can keep things quiet. I don't want your mother yelling to me again. I'll need her help to set a protection spell on the house."

"No prob, pops" You grabbed Rebellion, "So, is that it for today?"

"You're so hopeful to get out of lessons, Dante. Sit. We have yet to begin our history lesson for today"

You groaned and I smirked at you.


	4. Love, Lust, Emotion

Another update^_^. This story is interesting. I've never written one like it before. So, Reviews would be nice, yes? This chapter is one big memory from Vergil's mind. Hope you enjoy reading.

I don't own DMC, it's characters, or concepts.....I just add twists.

**WARNING: **explicit twincest/yaoi, strong language....don't like, don't read. Simple as that.

* * *

Chapter 4

************

Later that night, I showered in the master bath off of our room, letting the hot water soothe me, my steaming skin basking in the water's touch. I thought of the night before, of our conversations today, of what the future held for us. I still despised the fact that we'd have to keep our love away from our mother's eyes. Humanity is a disease. Filthy, mangy disease. I makes the mind rot; humans keeping ridiculous morals and ideals. You know I loved mother, as did you. She protected us in our youth, cared for us in sickness, did what a mother should, but the relationship became strained when we found out our demonic heritage and how she, regardless of what Father may have told us, was merely to be a forth-bringer of demonic seed. In a way, one which I couldn't explain, I felt an odd sense of pity for her, for she knew what she was.

Still, even with that in mind, she came to be more, what is the way to explain it…._un-accepting_ of us. The more in tune with our demonic side, the more training and knowledge we gained, the more she seemed unloving of her own children. Father had fought with her for it. I had heard their many ravings late at night. That was one of the things that always disgusted me about humans. They were so willing to just "deal" with something and let it overtake them. I believed Eva was not in her right mind, dear brother. I thought her sanity was becoming questionable. Nothing I could do about it though. I had my blood, and yours, and Sparda's to keep me content. I ran my fingers through my hair, always leaving it down when I went to bed.

Then I smelt it. That smell. The same one from the clearing. It overtook me, my body tensing slightly at the sheer presence of it. I smelt you, brother. I smelt you waiting for me.

I dried my hair, pulled on my blue, silken robe and boxers, and walked out the bathroom and into the room we shared. You sat on your bed in nothing but black and red, pinstriped boxers, watching me make my way to my own bed. You were breath taking sitting there, idly kicking your strong legs back and forth, blowing your hair from your eyes and making the muscles in your arms ripple slightly as you leaned on your elbows. I couldn't rip my eyes away from you, brother.

"Like the hair, Verge" you purred. It made me lose my self-control and I became hard just at your words. You were the only one that could do this to me, Dante. The only one.

I sat on my bed, trying my best to hide my arousal. Why I did it? Habit, of course. I knew you could smell my excitement, just as I could smell it coming from you. Smoke from a fire. That's what it was like. And you, oh you, were the gasoline that would ignite the flames further.

You stood, that shirtless torso enchanting me, that sway in your hips like a sweet toxin to my senses. I smelt your desire and lust, your passion and your love, all combining to make me growl at you.

"Come, Dante. Now"

I pulled you to me, crashing my lips against yours. You tasted of everything I wanted you to, the medley something I enjoyed to the profoundest depth. You were perfect for me, brother. You always were.

Your tongue explored my mouth, wrapping mine in a fight for dominance. You won, which, even though my first instinct was to fight, was an accepted loss. I secretly longed for you to dominate me at something.

Even the most powerful of men have their kryptonite.

You pulled away, attending to my neck, sucking and biting my tender flesh, leaving little marks as you did. If this was you before heat, I couldn't wait for you _while _heating. I moaned, a soft moan, as you threw of my robe and trailed the kisses down my abdomen, stopping at the line of fine, white hair that ran from my navel down. I found myself fidgeting, something I had never once done before, a low growl coming from my throat when you stopped and teasingly ran a finger up and down the line, a pleasant tickle that resonated in my cock.

"Damn it Dante" I said through gritted teeth, "Do something already!"

You snickered, "So eager, Verge." Your hands found the waistband of my own undergarment, fiddling with the elastic and finding the tip of my erection. I gripped your back harder, the small touch of your thumb across my member so teasingly sensual. Your hand left my boxers, finding it's place on my ass.

"Dante…" I gasped. You threw me onto my own bed, straddling me, our still clothed erections grinding against each other. I wanted you, brother. I wanted you inside me, filling me with your considerable length, drawing me closer to gratifying release.

You read my thoughts, easing off my boxers and exposing my erect cock to the slight chill of the air in our room. Before I could prepare myself, your tongue entered me, making the ring of muscle slick with saliva. I panted slightly at the sensation, unfamiliar yet so pleasing. You dipped deeper, sending a shiver through me. I wanted more.

"Fuck" I growled, guttural and lust ridden, "Now, Dante. I want it now. Fucking do it!" I wasn't one to beg or plead, but I needed you.

You grinned, "Your wish is my command"

Sliding out of your boxers, you let yourself be exposed to the air, too. I was surprised at your length, seeing that you were graced more than even I was. You brought yourself to my entrance, positioning just right.

"You sure you don't want me to stretch you any?" You asked, concerned about causing me pain. Funny…you'd try to kill me when we sparred, but here you didn't want to make me whimper.

"Just do it!" I leaned my head back into the many pillows that adorned my bed, moaning at the closeness of your cock to my opening.

You just smirked. You drove into me with no mercy, the pain making me harder. Yes, call me a sadist, but I _loved _it. And something told me you would too. As you began your rhythm, I yanked your hair, causing you to give a sensual growl, thrusting into me harder than before. Yes, you loved it. I yanked again, bringing you into a bruising kiss, drawing warm blood from your bottom lip. I loved your taste, brother. I had longed for this and the pleasure that was taking me, making me pant and moan like a whore, felt better than anything else on this earth, or in hell, ever could.

"Damn Verge" You panted, thrusting harder and deeper, making me gasp for air, "I fucking love you."

You leaned down to me, getting faster as well as deeper. I didn't think it possible, but you managed it. I basked in the experience, raking my nails down your back, biting into your neck, making you hiss and growl at me.

I almost screamed when you hit my prostate, biting my tongue and arching my back. I couldn't describe the pleasure that wracked my body. My stomach was becoming a huge, burning knot, sweat drenched my body, nerves exploded at your touch. I dug into your back, you kissing me deep and beginning to touch my cock, even though I was about to release without your hand. The sheer pleasure and sensation overwhelming me so that I would soon come soon, just by your cock being buried inside me.

"Fuck" You moaned, a gasping breath parted your lips. Your rhythm faltered and I felt your cock reach it's hardest inside me. You were at the edge and so was I.

I bit my lip, arching and ripping at the sheets. "Oh, Dante!" I let go. I came as you did, spilling my seed over your hand and my stomach, feeling the hotness of your's spill into my insides. My body seized and my eyes stayed closed. In that moment, I felt better than I ever had before.

I relaxed when you pulled out, my breathing erratic and my chest heaving as you collapsed beside me. You made me complete, Dante. Everything that was missing in me, I found in you.

"That was…" You started.

"Amazing" I finished your sentence.

"You got that right." You sighed, rolling on your side, taking my hand in yours, "I love you Vergil."

I smiled, once again, something that only made me do, "I love you too, Dante. So much."

You snuggled into my side, yawning. I followed suit with you, exhaustion taking hold of me. I was going to need another shower, but it could wait. This moment was perfect.

I held you close, drifting into sleep.

---------------------

You weren't by my side. I awoke in the middle of the night, perhaps 3 am, and scanned the darkness of our room for your slim figure. I saw you standing by the window, the curtains pulled back and you gazing out the paned glass. You usually didn't wear the red, silky robe, but you had grabbed it and wrapped it around you. You sensed that I was awake and turned to me, a soft smile gracing your devilishly beautiful face.

"Why are you awake brother?" I said groggily, sitting up and stretching. It wasn't like you to be up in the middle of the night. That was something I was accustomed to.

"Just woke up" you replied, returning your gaze out the window, your feature's soft in the moonlight. I found my boxers and pulled them over my toned legs, getting up and walking to sit beside you on the window seat.

"So, uh" You started, a little blush coming to your cheeks, "Was that your first?"

I knew You were a virgin and I was your first. I wrapped an arm around your waist, scooting closer, "Is that why you're up?"

"Sorta. I had to piss and couldn't go back to sleep, so here I am thinking."

I shook my head. I didn't need to know you had to relieve yourself. However, it made me grin that you were up thinking about us.

"You didn't handle yourself as a virgin" I had to chuckle.

You smirked, "Guess I'm just a natural. I'm dead sexy, good in the sack, awesome…what more could you want?"

I kissed your cheek. This was an instance where our cockiness was adorable.

"You gonna answer my question?"

I looked you in the eyes. I think the question was more out of a hidden, deep seeded hint of self-consciousness that you're usual arrogance overtook. But I am your brother, I could read you like a book.

"Of course. You're my first."

You smiled, "Never thought-"

"You'd lose it to me?"

"That and I'd top the first time."

"You won't every time" I smirked back at you. You shrugged, liking the thought.

"Let's get some sleep, brother." I pulled you up, leading you over to your bed, seeing as mine was still a complete mess.

"Ya know, Verge." You said, pulling me into your side, making me bury my face into your chest. I liked it there, snuggling into you.

"What is it?"

"Not to kill the loving tone, but what if someone heard us?"

I hated that you brought that up now, but I supposed it was inevitable and the sooner we talked about it, the better. "Then they got quite the ear-full."

"Seriously. What if _mom _heard us?"

I sneered at that question, "Brother, I honestly don't care. Eva has been on a steady decline of sanity for a while now. If she heard us, she might well of thought we were killing each other."

"Mom isn't _that_ bad off" you said, shifting a little.

"if she heard, she heard. We can't take it back, now can we?"

You nodded, "Oh well", you yawned, "We have a fucked up family, don't we?"

"That description doesn't even touch the real dysfunction."

"At least we have each other…" You settled into the covers, stroking my hair.

"That we do. That we do"


	5. Possession

Guten Tag! Hello! How are you guys? Finally updated. Sorry it took so long. I've got "Premonitons" going and some college work, so, yeah. I'll try not to get too behind, though. There will be interesting things in upcoming chapters. So, enjoy!! Reviews are always nice, yes? Yes.

And Thanks to thos of you who have reviewed! I appreciate it greatly. (Btw, in case any of you were confused, drems are in ********. The ---------- within the dreams are just time lapses.)

I do not own DMC, its characters, or concepts......i just add twists. Don't like, Don't read. Simple as that.

**WARNING: **Contains explicit yaoi/twincest, distubing themes, language.....you get it.

* * *

5: Possession

That is another fond memory, brother. I can still remember the feel of your skin against mine, the scent of you wrapping around me as if it were a shield to keep me safe. I remember your warmth, your compassion, your love, and your lust. I long for it again, beloved brother. I want to grasp it, taste it, touch it, be engrossed in it forever more. Will you accept me back? Will you understand what drove me to what I did? Will you believe me to have changed? To not be the cold, stone-like, power-hungry devil that I was before, but a new being; a being that is capable of showing his feelings, able to tolerate the humans as a race to co-exist with…..

Will you_ still_ love me, brother, the same way I _still_ love you?

The portal closes behind me as I step into the world I've been away from for so long. I sense the feeling of the Underworld's darkness leaving me. My white hair is longer now, falling in front of my eyes like yours once did, my eyes have regained their vibrant, marine blue. I have my blue duster, a black dress shirt like Father used to wear, some slacks, some boots that reach my knees, armored at the top, and my still precious Yamoto at my side. The shell of Nero Angelo isn't present anymore. It's purely me.

I'm coming….

**************

It had been three days since our first escapade. I would be lying if I said I wasn't itching for your touch again, to feel you against me, writhing, thrusting, being the sensual devil that you were such a natural at. However, I was content with simply holding you as we slept, enjoying the mere closeness of having you by my side.

Today was another lesson day in the Garden. I knew for sure that we'd be sparring.

I wasn't afraid, nor would I be ashamed if I cut you, hurt you, defeated you. It was a necessary exercise and I would do what I could to stop you, as I know you'd do the same to me. I love you, but it wouldn't get in the way of what we were meant to do , meant to be, or how I obtained power and won. You'd understand.

I wrapped my robe around me, walking to the window and stretching at the sunlight coming into the room. You weren't in your bed; unusual seeing that you made it a habit to wake after noon. Perhaps you'd been awakened and decided to practice your weapon? Unlikely.

I walked out onto the balcony, the cold marble felt good beneath my feet. The air outside was cooler than I'd expected. Winter was approaching, brother, no doubting it. I drew my robe against me more, locking my arms to keep my warmth to my body as I heard clacking metal. Maybe my thinking you were practicing was correct. I looked across the expansive yard, looking for your red clad body. I found it…sparring with Father.

I felt fury ignite within me. Ridiculous. Why were you taking Father's attention? Why had you left me alone in bed to run and spar without me? I was your sparring partner. You only sparred Father when He told _us._

I hurriedly dressed myself, taking Yamoto from her stand beside my bed, rushing out of my room and out of the house. The heels of my boots clacked on the stone steps, my pace almost a run.

I reached the Garden in time to see Sparda defeat you. It was inevitable, myself failing against him as well. Still, I was brooding and anger laden as I watched your hardened body take labored breathes, Rebellion lying at your side. You looked different today…..

Sparda addressed me, sheathing Force Edge, "Vergil, you must not be angry", he helped you up, you both bowing to each other as custom, turning to me as you caught your breath, "There is a reason you weren't called upon to spar with your brother."

I stepped closer, opening my mouth to voice my response only to be overwhelmed by the aroma coming off of you. It was about to drown me, Dante. The scent made my nostrils burn fantastically, the odor being sweet, acrid, and spicy at the same time. It enticed me, drawing me to come closer to you, touch you, feel you, loosing my ability to keep my thoughts off anything besides taking you right in front of our Father.

"Son" I felt his grip on my shoulder, tightening just enough to keep my in place, "If I had let you spar your brother today, you would have killed each other."

You stared at me. Your eyes were more intense than I'd ever recalled them being. Your body looked harder then usual; the muscles looked like they were sculpted from granite, rigid and sexually enthralling. I didn't even care that I was growing aroused in front of the Dark Knight. Your smell and your body, and the way you were looking at me with that wicked grin, made me immune to humiliation or scolding at that moment. I watched as you bolted toward me, a growl coming from your alluring throat.

Sparda was quick, pushing out a hand to stop you, too. We were face to face, you looking as If you wanted to rip out his throat for stopping you from tackling me. I will be honest with you, brother. It frightened me a little. Yet, at the same time, I was feeling comparable to you, wanting to take you and not care who saw. It did occur to me that to a human it would have been unheard of, immoral, gut-wrenching thing. I believe their frail minds couldn't comprehend a father trying to hold back his sons from fucking one another into oblivion. He saw this as another obstacle for his demonic children, however. He pushed you to sit on the stone seat, "Please stay here while I talk to your brother, Dante."

You were panting, an obvious feeling of arousal holding you with ferocity. No doubt, you were now in the hold of heating.

Father took me to the side, his stern stare meeting my gaze. It made me tense to see it. He took notice of this, lightening his stare and motioning for me to sit in front of him

"Dante is heating" I said, trying to suppress the lust that had grown so fast within me.

"Yes" Sparda said, "You are forbidden to spar with him until he is finished" He paused, sniffing the air, "Actually, any training that is to be worked on will be worked on separately, with me, in the Garden. No meeting at the creek."

"What? No sparring, no physical contact?"

"Physical contact is fine, Vergil, but if you two spar you will wind up killing each other. Did you not read "Unterwelt und Untermann?"

"It was in German, father. I did not comprehend the necessary amount."

He sighed, "I'll explain then." He straightened his collar, adjusting his royal purple tie, "When you reach a certain age, usually around 18, your demonic side will reach the point where it will mature. Powers you didn't have before will show themselves. Most of all, though, you will have the overwhelming urge to mate with and claim another demonic being as your own."

I listened to father, knowing he was right. But what about Triggering?

"Son, I've already explained that" Sparda seemed to read my mind, "That depends on the demon. Your brother isn't a very, how do I put this, power hungry individual. Triggering requires some will of the demon to happen. Your brother will have to go through something more than heating for his Trigger to come out. I see his coming in battle. You, on the other hand, will Trigger. I can see you already want to."

"Yes, father." He had the capability of reading me like a book. It was unsettling at times, seeing how I tried hard to keep up my façade as well as I could. I only let it slip around you. The Dark Knight was beyond me, however. I yielded to him as my superior.

"Listen to me Vergil" he said softly, "Power isn't everything."

"That has nothing to do with what we are discussing, Father." I was so bold as to point it out.

Instead of trying his point further, he did what I didn't expect and shrugged, a gesture he rarely presented, "If you think so, my son", He stood, "You and your brother have a long trek ahead."

"Wait" I stood as well, "Both of us?"

He nodded, "I sense yours too, Vergil. In a few days, you'll be like Dante. That's why I'm forbidding you from any sparring with each other. You already looked crazed at his aroma. I don't want to see you two fighting when you are both heating. Plus, it would draw attention to the manor. That is something we do not need." He put a hand on my shoulder, "If you have anything to ask me, I will be in the Study. Do not hesitate to come to me."

"Thank you Father" I bowed.

"You are welcome my son. Now, go to your brother. He will need you. I ask only one thing…"

I knew what he'd ask

"Not in front of your mother. She has enough trouble these days."

I nodded and walked beside him to the manor, mulling over my newly gained knowledge.

-------------

I had spent the best part of the afternoon in the den in the downstairs of our home. I sat on the couch, aimlessly flipping through books and trying my hand at writing some short poems. The scent of your heating was impossible to get away from; the scent drenching everything you touched. I was trying to adjust to it. It wasn't going to do any good, of either one of us, if we went crazy every time we smelt each other. Oh, we'd have tremendous amounts of sex, but it still had to stay hidden away from mother.

I sighed, leaning back and breathing in the slightly sweet, spicy aroma of you wafting throughout the house. It was a good thing Eva wasn't a demon. She would be watching us like a hawk.

I was beginning to grow restless, brother. I got up from my seat, leaving the generally unentertaining books by the wayside to seek you out.

Your scent grew stronger as I walked up the stairs, edging closer to our room. It was almost overwhelming, Dante. The smell that was coming from underneath the closed door took hold of my senses, enticing me to open the door and waltz into the room. I stopped, however, calling your name out first. You didn't answer me, but I knew you were in there. I turned the knob slowly, coming in and scanning the room for you. The smell was even more drowning, making my head cloud a little. I kept my thoughts straight with work, wandering to the bathroom, the origin of your smell. The water was running.

I walked in, the sight behind the glass doors making me rock hard instantly. You were in there, the water running over your muscled, glistening body, the steam making your body sing to me. You were leaning against the back wall of the shower, your head resting on the black tile as you took your length in your own hand, stroking and pumping while biting your lip. A moan passed those sexy lips, making my pants become unbearably uncomfortable. The sight was too agonizingly arousing.

Your face contorted into orgasmic bliss as your thick, hot seed spilled onto the shower floor, washing away with the water down the drain. I couldn't bear just watching you. I had to get involved. My body demanded it.

"You enjoy the show Verge?" You turned to me, breathing hard, pressing against the glass, "You want to help me this time, or did you just come to be a spectator?" It was then I noticed you were already hard again. The heating was the cause, no doubt.

I stripped myself of my clothing and joined you in the shower. You had a glint in you eyes that made me shiver in the midst of the steaming water. Your body looked hard, fierce, that same look I saw earlier in the Garden. I wanted it, Dante. I wanted you to abuse me.

You drew close to me, running your hands up my sides, licking my jaw-line and pressing your body against mine. I felt my control drain as easily as the water, steadily purring and growling as you lavished my naked body with your tongue.

"Suck my cock" You whispered in my ear, your voice huskier than I'd ever heard it.

I smirked at you, not hesitating to get on my knees before you. Your erection almost pulsed with need and I was much obliged to please you however I could. I licked the tip, earning a hiss of delight from you, before licking down the rest of your considerable length. I wrapped my mouth around you, beginning to bob my head back and forth, alternating between soft and rough sucking, enjoying your taste in my mouth. You moaned and bucked into my mouth, "Fuck…."

I started to pump with my hand and suck at the same time. It made you grip the handle beside you, looking down at me with those newly intense eyes. Your hand rested on my bobbing head, the taste in my mouth growing saltier.

"Come here" You whispered, bringing me back up to your level. You kissed me, I letting your tongue rove my mouth, tasting yourself in it. I pressed against you, my own erection rubbing against yours, groping your ass all the while. I gasped when you swooped my legs from under me, pushing me back against the tile. I growled, knowing what was coming next.

"You fucking love this, don't you?" You purred in my ear.

"Stop fooling around and fuck me, Dante!" I responded, kissing you deeply and roughly, biting your tongue and your lips, drawing the precious demonic blood for my pleasure.

You let out a sound I hadn't heard from you before. I was deep, throaty, demonic, _erotic_. It delighted me, making my cock ache from no touch.

"I'll make you scream for me" You said in your acquired voice. And with that, you rammed yourself into me, hitting my prostate with the first, hard, deep thrust of your strong hips.

You didn't lie, brother. I screamed. At first, all for pain from the sudden, unrelenting entrance you forced, but in pleasure as you rammed into my prostate repeatedly. It was better than the first time, _so _much better. I moaned, panted, gasped your name, all the while you were seeming to try to beat me through shower's walls.

You threw back your head, "God…Verge…ugh.."

I grasped your hips, wanting ever more of you. You leaned to me, something new protruding from your mouth: _Fangs._

You eyes weren't red, you weren't glowing, you showed no signs of triggering that I had read about, but those fangs were there….and I remembered why; You were going to Mark me as yours. I won't lie, It was intimidating, but I got off on things like this. You drove the fangs into my neck, the piercing pain making me dig my nails into your flesh. It stung and burned, but I loved it like you couldn't imagine.

I couldn't contain myself. I came onto my chest at the mere joy, pain, and pleasure of what you were doing to me. I couldn't imagine it getting any better than what it was at this moment in time.

Soon after, you picked up speed and your thrusts became erratic. Your hot see released into me, so much so that it seeped out, hitting the floor below. You rode out your orgasm, finally letting my legs down, leaning against my heaving chest. I entangled my fingers in your hair, stroking it.

"I…love…you" You panted, looking up at me, "You're mine. All…mine…now."

I smiled, running a finger over the fang marks that graced my pale neck, "Yes, brother. I'm yours." I pulled you up, kissing you lightly and stepping out of the shower. The water had long run cold, of course. You followed suit, turning of the water and stepping out behind me. The air was still heavy with your scent. It was going to test my vigor to be around you during your heating. Then again, I would be entering mine in a few days…..

"Hey Verge" I turned to see you had thrown of your towel. You were already semi-hard again. My eyes must have grown miles too wide for my face judging by the laugh you gave me. You walked over, eyes still intense, body still hard, "It's alright. I'll let you rest for a while."


	6. The Dark Knight's Explanation

Yay! Update! I just noticed that I kept making a spelling error in the previous chapters…..It's Nelo Angelo….not Nero Angelo. I was so caught up I didn't notice. Oh, well. In future stories, etc., I'll make sure to pay better attention. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!! I think it's of epic proportions, lol.

By the way, I have given thought to end this story when Vergil reaches Dante, then telling what actually happens when they meet in a Sequel told from Dante's POV. Tell me what you think when you review…should I do that? Review and let me know what you think….and how you liked this chapter^_^

* * *

6

I can sense your presence, brother. I make my way in this human world, seeking your scent, your traces….

I can sense it just faintly….very faintly. You have been here. I'm trying my hardest to reach you. What will I do when I reach you finally, after all these years? I want to tell you how much I've missed you. I want to tell you how much I still love you, long for your touch, your warmth, your compassion, everything about you. I was so wrong to leave you, Dante. Wrong.

I, Vergil, was wrong. The words are like acid on my tongue, but I have accepted it. I was so very wrong.

I'm making my way to you, dearest brother. Please, be patient.

***********

It is needless to say that I slept well that night, and the night after. I dreamed about it, felt your touches never leave my body, and neglected sleeping in my own bed. However, my insomnia decided to rear it's sleepless, ugly head and I found myself up and wandering the halls, trying to catch the eluding sleep I wanted. I settled on the library, deciding to try and read a little more of "Unterwelt und Untermann."

I trekked down the hall, turning right to continue my translating and reading. I stopped short, hearing the sound of voices. At 2:45 am? It wasn't you; you were in out room sleeping off our most recent coupling. It was mother and father. I stood just outside the door. I would have been furious if I had been eavesdropped on, but this was an entirely different scenario. As far as I knew, Eva was always in bed by 10 o'clock every night. It was unusual for her to be up so late. Father wasn't so special a case, but my interest was piqued.

"Eva" Father's voice started again, "I'm worried about you."

"Why? There's nothing to be worried about." She replied, her voice soft and tired sounding.

"You have not slept in three days, My love. What has been keeping you up?"

My heart pounded. Surely it wasn't' us.

"I just….can't sleep. I don't feel well."

"This isn't about our sons…is it?"

She laughed, a small light laugh, "Our incestuous sons? No, not at all."

Part of me wanted to rush into the room and slap our own mother for her sarcastic, belittling comment. I contained myself, knowing that I would deeply regret it, in more than one way, if I did.

"Eva" the Dark knight sighed, "I've explained this to you-"

She cut him off, "Sparda, I know. I wasn't lying. I've accepted what they are. I'm not condoning it, I can't bring myself to" she sighed to herself, "But I have no choice. They are my sons and I love them….demonic, incestuous, whatever they may be", I heard her choke a little, threatening tears, "I didn't mean to make them feel unloved….I was…just…" She sniffed, "I just don't know how to be their mother anymore. They can take care of themselves, they don't need mommy to kiss their boo-boos…I feel like I'm not needed."

Her words made tears threaten my own eyes. I couldn't believe I felt them, stinging and hot against my lids, but she _was_ our mother and she had cared for us as best she could. It hurt to hear her say those kinds of things.

"Eva…" Sparda got up from his seat, "You're needed now just as you were when Dante and Vergil were young. Just because they are older, doesn't mean that they don't love, want, or need your attention."

'I know that dear" she started to cry.

There was a pause. Even the great Sparda was confused by this. The problems of Mortals were things that could be so disgusting.

"I can't help myself" she choked, "I want to reach out to them, Sparda. I, I, I just can't make myself. I feel like life has no luster left. I'm just…..losing it" she suddenly stopped crying, her voice almost a whisper, "I'm going crazy Sparda. I'm completely losing it."

Silence. All I heard was Father rubbing her back.

"I don not know what to say, my love" he broke the silence, "All I can do is offer my sympathy to you. I love you , Eva. Our sons love you. That will never change."

I was at a loss for words, even thoughts. I wasn't sure if I'd even heard the conversation. Perhaps I had fallen asleep and was dreaming this. No, it was real. It was what I'd expected all along.

"You've known, haven't you?" her voice was rising now, "You've known I was ku-ku, haven't you?"

"My love, do you want my honesty?"

"Yes"

I heard him walk across the room, "I have much sorrow saying this, but yes, my love. It was when Vergil and Dante were attacked in their youth, that I first say the glimmer of madness pass through you."

She quieted.

I leaned against the wall, unbelieving of what I was hearing. I didn't even recall the incident that was spoken of. It was, however, a revelation. I was correct in thinking that Eva was losing sanity. It was too unbelievable.

"What's going to happen to me, dearest one?" She spoke softly.

"Nothing. You'll be absolutely fine. You have myself and two sons who will watch over you."

She cried again.

I ducked and hid behind the huge, ticking grandfather clock that stood in the hallway as she came out, wiping her eyes and making her way to her and Father's room on the first floor. I wasn't shocked, yet what I'd overheard wasn't exactly what I would have liked to hear.

Father walked out, Standing right in front of the library door. He stood there, putting his hands behind his back, his long black robe pulled tightly closed over black, silk pajama pants, and addressed me, "Son, in your youth your mother taught you that eavesdropping wasn't a honorable thing to do."

Of course. I should've expected he knew I was listening. I was so intent on what I was hearing, I completely left that knowledge to the side. "My apologies Father. I was coming down to read and happened upon the conversation."

He nodded, "I did not think it would hurt to let you hear it. I am sure you have realized your mother is becoming…more and more unlike herself each day."

I stood still for a moment. I wasn't sure what I should say to that; acknowledge or act the fool. Acting the fool wasn't my choice of things. I nodded.

"Come sit with me Vergil."

It was as soon as he said this that I smelt you coming and heard your groggy yawn coming down the great hallway. We both turned, seeing you come shirtless up to us.

'Whoa, what's everybody doin' up so late?" You rubbed an intensely blue eye.

"I could ask you the same, Dante" I stepped forward and lightly pecked your cheek, "Why are you up?"

You smiled, "I noticed you were gone. Came to look for ya."

Sparda cleared his throat, " Would you like to join us Dante?"

"Uh, sure." You and I followed Sparda, past the library, to his own private study. We weren't allowed in here. I remember, once in our youth, when we had tried to sneak in and had gotten caught. That was one of the rare incidents that earned us scolding from Father. We had never tried again. Yet, here we were, being invited inside by the Dark Knight himself.

It was a spacious, elegant room full of books, weapons, demonic skulls, vials of mysterious substances, and a grand, velvet lined, throne-like which Father sat himself upon. Force Edge, his sword of choice, hung above him, polished and sharpened. He motioned for us to take the two chairs in front of him, tenting his hands in patience. Our Father was the embodiment of virtue…demon or not.

"My sons" He smiled at us, taking of his monocle and putting it into the pocket of his robe.

I believe we both smiled back at him. He was calming in his own way.

He crossed his massive legs, "Dante, Vergil, Your mother is grasping to her sanity by a mere thread."

He was blunt. Of course, I couldn't imagine trying to break that sort of thing lightly. It wasn't a situation that laid claim for laughs and jokes.

You gave a small snort, "I could've told you that, Dad. She, like, spaced out on me that other day when I was coming in from sparring."

You had not told me about this. "What happened?" I asked.

"Well, I was going to out room to, uh, take care of some things" You scratched your bare chest, "And I almost ran right into her, just standing in the middle of the hall. She was acting strange, telling me she loved me. Then, she went on this rave about a moon…and some kind of serpent…."

Father stirred at your tale, Myself just looking on in interest.

"I calmed her down" ,you tone was loving and smooth, "And she went downstairs, but wow. That made me feel weird."

"Serpent" came the single word from Father's mouth. I took the liberty to ask him a question: "Does that have anything to do with when Dante and I were attacking as children?"

The red of his eyes strengthened, his hands coming to rest on the chair's arms. "Yes" he replied simply, "Yes it does".

"When we were attacked?" You sounded puzzled, as was I, "I don't remember that."

"I would not have expected you to. You were so young and the demons that did it usually erase the memory of what they have done from the victim's mind. If only I could have erased it form your Mother's mind….."

"What happened Father?" I asked, intent on learning what it was that had made Eva start on the downward spiral to insanity.

The Dark Knight got up from his chair, pouring himself a glass of fine Chardonnay from the crystal decanter that stood on his desk, offering us some as well. You accepted, I declined. Sitting back down, glass in his hand and glass in yours, he took a sip and sloshed the liquid around in his glass, "It was a Basileviasisk that got to you, my sons."

I had read about these creatures. My understanding of why mother was going mad made more sense now.

"At our old residence, I'm sure you remember it, you two were playing in the field to the side of the mansion. I remember Dante being intrigued by a bird that had fallen, wing broken, on a rock and couldn't fly. He cried and you hugged him" he looked at me, "trying to convince him there was nothing he could do for the creature. That's when it came. I still have no idea how it got into the Mortal world, but it did and it was hell-bent on devouring you two whole."

He paused and sipped from the wine again, leaving you and I glancing at each other.

"You had, of course, wandered from you mother's watchful eyes, and I swore she would have flown if she'd ran any faster to get to you, your screams piercing the air. I left my work in the vineyard when I heard it, horrified at what I saw. Both of you were bleeding, running as fast as your small legs could carry you from the Serpent."

You had grabbed my hand, a gesture I was glad of. To be honest, the story disturbed me.

The Dark knight gazed at our hands, a subtle smile on his lips, before he continued, "I was still able to Trigger then, so I did. I touched down before the creature, digging my clawed hands into it's eye sockets. That stare from it's yellow eyes could paralyze, even make those who stared too long crazy", He sipped again, "I had not gotten to you, or your mother in time. Dante had been knocked to the ground with a broken arm, you not far from him all bloody and bruised. You would heal, but your mother….she was staring into the monster's eyes, immobilized, fear wracking her body. I drew my sword and hacked at the Serpent. It shrieked, thrashed, and put up a fight until I decapitated it with a final swoop."

I was in awe, as were you. We had scooted closer to each other during the tale, my hand resting on your thigh. Even demons could feel scared, and this was, even thought I despised admitting it, was one of those rare times I felt fear.

"I shook your mother of the creature's stares, her attention finally going to you. She wailed at the sight, gathering both of you in her arms and cradling you. I had to make her let me take you inside to see what damage the serpent caused. You both healed in a short time, forgetting the whole ordeal within a few hours. I knew you'd both seen the creature's eyes or else you wouldn't have forgotten, but then again, I was silently happy that you couldn't remember. On the other hand, your mother kept you inside, under her gaze for at least two weeks. I first started seeing the loss of lucidity after those two weeks. I was saddened that there was nothing I could do. But you two, my sons" he smiled at us, "Were still alive and that's all I could have wished for. I morn for your mother, I do, but you are my children and you are priority. I don't know what I would have done If I had lost you that day."

He finished off the wine, setting the glass aside. His expression looked remorseful, yet he shed no tears. It is safe to say that I was shocked and horrified at the story, and by the way you looked at father and I, I knew you were too. I drew you into an embrace, squeezing my eyes tightly shut, trying to push the new pictures from my mind.

"What'll happen to mom, dad?" You asked.

"To be honest, I do not know, Dante."

We rose form our seats, beginning to leave when The Dark Knight did something I'm sure he hadn't done since we were but boys. He embraced us both, still leaving plenty of room in his massive arms. I did not mind the closeness and neither did you. It was a rare event and, we didn't know it then, but It'd be the last time it would ever happen.

"You two should go to bed" He said, pulling away and leaving up speechless, "You look so tired."

We were. You took me by the hand, leading me out of his study.

"Good night, my sons" He said to us, watching us walk down the great hallway, my insomnia loosing it's grip on my body.

**************

That memory still haunts me a little, brother. I remember it so clearly. We clung to each other that night, comforting each other. It was then that we had truly understood that we were losing our precious mother, and I still regret having ever thought of her poorly, human or not.……

I'm picking up a stronger scent of you now, Dante. Perhaps it won't be too long before I find you. Do you remember what happened that night? Do you remember what happened in the night afterwards, when I reached my heating and you reached phase two of your's?

I'm traveling as fast as I can, loving brother. As fast as I can…..


	7. Phases

Hello again! Man, I'm loving writing this story. Anyway, thanks to all for the reviews. I've decided that I will do a sequel from Dante's POV. That seems to be what you guys thought would be best…and I thought so too, so yay!

OH…To whoever asked: Yes, I speak a decent amount of German. I'm not fluent by any means, but I know more than enough to get by with^_^. Thank you for noticing. Funny you should ask, too. This chapter has some more in it.

I do not own DMC, its characters, or concepts…..I just add twists.

WARNING: Contains twincest/yaoi, language, disturbing themes….Don't like, Don't read, Simple as that.

* * *

The next memories are some that I either want to relive desperately, or would like to forget forever, throwing them into some dismal abyss to rot and decay with the souls of the damned. I believe you would agree with me, brother.

By the way, I've reached a city that bears some familiar sights. I think I'm getting close….so close.

Will you be there Dante? Will you?

************

When I awoke the first thought to come to my drowsy head was sex. Your smell seemed stronger than it had before, making me semi-hard beneath the silken sheets. I felt…different.

I laid my head back down, feeling you snuggle next to me. I looked at you and the only thing I could think was _dominate. _How lovely. I was heating now, too.

I devoured your body with my eyes while you slept. You, too, looked different this morning. The hardness of your muscles had decreased and you now looked _softer. _Was this a different part of heating? I ran my fingers along your cheek. I was caught of guard when you grabbed my fingers and moaned, my mere touch sending a noticeable shiver throughout your body. You opened an eye, "Stop Verge. Wake me up before ya do that."

I was so aroused it was painful. I was having trouble seeing straight; your moan has set me off even more. "Brother", I said, unable to hide the husk in my voice, "I merely touched you".

You arched your back when I touched you again, my index rubbing along your collar bone, "It's like you're fucking me with your fingers, Verge. Ugh…". You were so sensitive that my gentle touch was making you sweat. I couldn't contain myself. My skin felt as if it were on fire, my vision blurring around the edges with need, my muscles feeling tight and rock-solid. I positioned myself above you, immediately leaning down to lick across you abs and chest.

You purred like a kitten, your hands tightening around my ass and your head pushing back into the lushness of the pillows; so sensitive and I loved it.

"Dante" I growled in your ear, putting your legs to either side of me, "It's my turn". The need to dominate you was controlling my thoughts by now. I wanted , _needed_, to feel your tightness around me, encompassing my manhood, and body, in complete bliss. I pushed my fingers into your mouth and you immediately started to suck them gently, moaning all the while. I removed my saliva coated fingers and used them to slicken my aching shaft. Waves of heat flew up and down my hard body, my demonic side wanting you as well.

"Mmmm…", You pressed against me, "Fuck me, Vergil."

I hesitated no longer, thrusting into you harder than I thought possible. Your tightness increased slightly at the first thrusts, your face grimacing, but you relaxed and moaned under me.

"Fuck" you hissed, raking your nails down my back, making me speed up my deepening thrusts, fighting to find that bundle of nerves that would drive you wild. I gripped your hips, to keep you steady, leaning down to nip at your flesh, kissing you deeply as I drove into you with no mercy. I felt like I could combust at any second as I heard the smack of myself against you.

"For fuck's sake" You gasped. Your panting was wondrous to my ears and I almost lost myself completely when you took yourself in your own hands, slowly, and tantalizingly, pumping your cock. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen: seeing your face twisted in pleasure, moaning my name, gasping for air, biting your lip when you opened your eyes and watched me move into you, throwing back your head, forehead glistening with sweat, as we worked together to reach climax.

You gasped and let out the loudest moan, grabbing my arms, "Verge….do…. It again."

I growled in delight, pushing into you with a slight upward thrust, hitting those nerves I'd been searching for. You let out the most sexy sound every time, making me combat my release just to hear it more. My skin crawled as the experience made my demonic side surface to almost breaking.

I screamed as I came inside you, my hot seed spilling out the sides of your entrance. My whole body felt like it had exploded and rejoined, rearranging into something purely pleasure. You came not long after me, "Vergil!", you screamed, biting your lip till it bled, letting you arms fall out carelessly beside you after your seed coated your chest. I pulled myself out of you, hovering over you as you slowly opened your eyes and smiled at me. "I should let you do that more often", you laughed lightly, "I think I might have passed out if you made it any better."

I kissed you and licked away your blood, surprised I had not Triggered. Great. I felt myself start to stir…already. This heating was going to be harder than I thought it would be.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" You looked down, noticing that I wasn't all that limp, "You'll have to take care of that yourself."

"Shit", I groaned, falling beside you, "This sucks, Dante."

"Wow, you said something sucks instead of 'this isn't pleasurable'. I'm proud of you".

"Shut up" I chuckled, knowing you were right.

"Besides, if you think that sucks, I've got some weird hypersensitive shit going on", you poked yourself, "It only happens when you do it."

I smirked like you usually did and ran a finger up your spine. You tensed and suppressed a moan.

"Verge, stop!" You got up, still naked; it made me grow more erect. Damn it. I wanted to fuck you again, mercilessly.

"Ah, see", you pointed, "That's what you get". I watched you clean off the remnants of our coupling, dressing in one of your black, button up shirts and a pair of tight, and another pair of your many red leather pants. "I'm gonna go see what's up with this sensitivity. I'd ask you to come, but I see you've got business to take care of, "You looked back at me, "Whoa, you're eyes are red, bro."

I tried to ignore my throbbing erection, wrapping a sheet around my lower half and stepping toward the wall mirror. My eyes were tinted crimson. Not completely, but enough to make me look much more demonic. I fancied it slightly. I stood there. Next time we were together, I'd probably release the devil within me.

You walked up behind me and pulled my backwards into a kiss, pushing me back forward and wrapping you arms around my chest from behind, "That's kinda creepy."

"I find it likeable" I said, putting my hands where yours held on to me.

"I wonder what it'll be like when you Trigger fucking me?"

I shook my head, grinning just a little, "I love you, Dante."

You squeezed me tight, "I love you too, Vergil". You let go, kissing my cheek and turning to leave, "Now, down to business. For both of us."

As soon as you walked out and closed the door, the sheet fell to the floor.

-------------

Having quieted my desire enough to function normally, I decided to go about what I'd been doing last night; to read that book. I dressed in my navy blue vest and some black jeans and made my way to the library.

Once again, Father was already there. He looked up before I even entered the room, smiling warmly as I came in.

"Good Afternoon, Father" I said, going straight to the shelves to retrieve the book of my interests.

"Good Afternoon, my son" he said, "If you are looking for 'Unterwelt und Untermann', I have it here".

I turned from my search of the shelves, walking to where Sparda sat and seated myself across from him, "Could you help me translate it?"

He nodded, "Of course", he lifted his monocle, which he always had with him, and put it over his right eye, "You've reached your heating, Vergil?"

I had not meant to, but I growled at him, earning a raised eyebrow. I cleared my throat, "My apologies, Father."

He waved a hand, "It is quite alright. I understand what you are experiencing. I went through it myself once. Of course, it is different for full demons, but it is along the same lines", he opened the book and passed it to me, "If you have any questions, I will be glad to answer them. Du sprichst keine Deutsch."

I casually responded, "I spreche ein bisschen".

"Ah", he smiled, "Aber nicht genug fur diese buch. Du wurdest das buch nicht verstehen. Ich werde dich helfen."

He realized I didn't understand most of what he'd said. In our studies, if you remember brother, we learned Latin, French, a small bit of Mandarin, and a small bit of Russian. German, surprisingly, was not a huge part of out language studies. He chuckled, "But not enough for that book. You will not understand it. I will help you".

"Forget the book", I put it aside and decided it best to just ask him questions, even if they grew intimate, before I grew irritated. I pulled my leather chair closer to the table, laying my hands flat on the smooth surface, "Father, how exactly will my Trigger come about?"

He removed his monocle and placed it back into the pocket of his velveteen overcoat. He looked into my eyes, his crimson ones somehow soft in expression, "If one Triggers during heating, It takes a taste of your mate's blood and _your _blood. Once that has happened, your Trigger will come. I must warn you, Vergil" The Dark Knight leaned forward, "Don't let power control you".

At that moment in time, I thought he was being ludicrous. I didn't voice this, however. I nodded, "I will not."

He nodded, but I could sense that he didn't fully believe me. Sparda leaned back in his chair again. He, for the first time in a good while, unpinned his hair from its usually pulled back style and let it fall around his shoulders. His was longer than ours. He looked tired, today. It was only my intuition and a slight variation in his eyes that alerted me, but it was there.

"Are there different, how do I put this, phases to heating?" I broke that momentary silence, watching as he sighed and smiled.

"Dante came and to me with that question earlier. Yes, there are three, as a matter of fact."

"I know the first", I shifted in my seat, the thought of you making me feel that heat grow, "What are the second and third?"

'The second is the desire to submit. It compliments the first to dominate. Your brother", he cleared his throat, "Told me quite a bit about it. You two will have to sate each other until you reach the third phase."

I felt the pink come to my cheeks instantly. What had you told him?

"Do not worry, son" he chuckled, "He didn't share anything you wouldn't want him to. Anyway, phase three is the desire to mark."

"Marking?", this I did remember, "To claim him as my mate, and only mine?"

He nodded, "Precisely. However,", he straightened his cravat, "Dante will skip that step. He just isn't going to Trigger the way you are. Therefore, he will not mark you. It happens rarely, but, it does happen. His heating is more like mine was."

I felt a little knot of jealousy at that, but I forced myself to let it go. You and I were like Summer and Winter, brother. So much alike, yet so different. Opposites. I looked at Father, "So, when my Trigger comes, and I transform into my demonic self, I'll mark him?"

"With your fangs. I know what you are thinking. It will not heal like your normal wounds would. They stay for while, and when they do heal, all demons will know that the bitten belongs to someone else and will never try to mark them."

You would be mine, brother. I loved the thought. Christ, just thinking about you was making me hot.

"Excuse me, my son" Sparda got up, 'I have some business to attend to. I will see you at dinner tonight."

He laid a hand on my shoulder before he left me there, satisfied with the knowledge I'd gained. I left the library, looking for you.

------------------

I found you in the living quarters of the house, cleaning your precious Ebony and Ivory. I despised guns. For a true warrior, swords should be the only weapon. However, Father had Luce and Ombra, so I learned to deal with them, on rare occasions even shooting them with you. Your nose tipped to the air as I came into the room. You smiled, finishing your tentativeness of your guns and scooting oer to make room for me. Your shirt was halfway opened, your bar chest exposed to me. I felt the heat rise again, my pants threatening to tighten. I was not enjoying my inability to control myself.

"You'll be fine, bro", You said as I sat, "I got past it, you can too."

"Oh, you are not out of the woods yet, Dante", I slid my hand across your chest. You fought to stifle your moan. I was quite satisfied with myself, leaning back into the fabric of the oxford style sofa. I could have sworn you hated me from the look you gave me.

"Do not be that way, brother", I pushed hair back from your face, "You know I care for you."

"Is that so?" You said, smirking.

"What's so?", the female voice penetrated the air like daggers. I wanted to growl and tell her to leave….especially since I had to hide my arousal now.

"Vergil was just telling me how guns are un-honorable and all that jazz. Blah, blah, blah."

You could do that so well; play things off. I was thankful for that.

She just smiled that motherly smile of hers, seating herself in the armchair diagonal from us. I could tell, as I sure you could too, that it had been several nights since she had slept. It made a twinge of remorse rise in the depths of my being, however, I couldn't bring myself to _actually_ care….something I'd find easier to do later on. She was dressed in a dark, forest green dress that came to her knees. Her blonde hair was pulled only halfway up, the rest hanging almost to her waist. Mother was beautiful, Dante. Her large, brown eyes looked troubled, as I knew they were. She was, as Father had said, gripping sanity by a thing thread. I saw you look at her with compassion. I knew you wanted to help her, to save her from what that horrible creature had done, to save her form the damage she, in little ways, had helped to create. I would be lying if I said I did not want to. I resigned to the fact, though, that there really wasn't anything we could do.

She looked at us and gave us another smile, "You two are adorable. My little boys."

It made us both a little uncomfortable, but I'm sure I was, in actuality, the one that showed it more with my body language. Of course, the rigidness caused by my heating didn't help at all.

She sighed, "I can't bring myself to." Eva suddenly gazed of into space. It was a drastic, sudden, frightening change. It was like day and night.

You leaned to my ear, "She's nuts. What are we gonna do?"

"Try to look after her as best we can, I suppose. There is not a whole lot to do except that."

Father came into the room, his hair still down and his cravat missing. He noticed Mother and a look of grimness, almost loss, showed it's faintest presence on his features. He walked to her and knelt beside the armchair, "Eva?"

She came from her trance and smiled at him, "Is it time for dinner?"

"It is, love", he laid a gentle kiss on her fair cheek, "Go to the dining room. I'll come after you."

Eva did as Father had said. He turned to us, "Coming? "We nodded and followed him.


	8. False

8

Hello! Hope everyone is enjoying this story. I haven't exactly what chapter to end on. I kind of just go with the flow, say what needs to be said, and whatever chapter it ends with, I end with^_^. You guys know what I mean. This chapter is intense! And sorry it took so long to update….I was working on Premonitions and a paper for school

Oh! And to my German reader: I'm glad you like my story^_^ I hope my German grammar isn't horrific. I'm fuzzy on the feminine, masculine, and neuter word endings, and verb placement still gets me sometimes. I do try to keep in practice, but German, unfortunately, isn't my first language =(

Thanks to everyone one for reviewing. It helps to keep me motivated.

* * *

We had a cook that would come to the manor and prepare our evening meals for us. Father never wanted Eva to have to do such tedious tasks, although she sometimes occupied herself with cleaning.

I had to contain myself throughout the course of our meal, fighting to drive the images of you naked and submitting to me out of my mind. This process was growing unmanageable, even for me. I didn't see how you didn't knock me through walls when you were in this stage of heating.

After dinner, I couldn't contain myself any longer. As soon as Mother and Father were out of sight, I slammed you against the nearest wall and shoved my eager tongue down your throat. You body almost instantly melted into mine, your moan loud enough to wake the dead. I was uncertain if we could actually make it to our bedroom before I lost all control and fucked you right in the vestibule.

"Fuck, Verge…."You whispered, "Can't you wait till we get to our room?"

I responded by hoisting you over my shoulder and proceeding to carry you the whole way there. My body was already heating to a proportion that made me sweat. This was going to be unforgettable.

The door had barely closed behind me when I pushed you against the post of my bed, my hardened muscles pressing formidably against you hypersensitive ones, making you moan and groan in need. I buried my face into your neck and bit at your flesh, rubbing my hands down your sides, around your hot ass, and against your tightened pants. I pressed against you more, grinding myself into you. "Ah, damn it" You purred. You pushed back, your hand grabbing firmly on my cock, through my pants, messaging it. I let loose a growl; deep and absolutely guttural. The heat that held my body began to pulsate. This time, I'd Trigger. I felt it.

You smirked, bringing your lips to my ear and uttering so softly, "Bend me over".

I didn't hesitate. As soon as those sultry words left your luscious mouth, I moved you to the side of my bed and undressed you in seconds, as well as myself. Your naked body made me even hotter. I was already sweating, my vision blurred at the sides. I felt fangs grow inside my mouth, my eyes undoubtedly bright crimson. I bent you over the bed, rubbing my erection against your ass. My name passed your lips in a stifled scream. No more waiting around. I braced your hips and thrust into you, starting a bruising rhythm.

"Damn it Verge", you gripped the sheets, your knuckles, "Oh, faster…"

I obliged, picking up the pace. I rammed my cock into you mercilessly. My skin crawled, my demonic side itching to break free and how itself. My stomach was becoming one huge knot, wanting badly to unknot itself and release into you.

With each seductive moan what came from you, bent and sprawled in front of me, I felt my demonic side take over a little more. When you raked your nails across the sheets, screaming my name when I hit your prostate, screaming for more, screaming for it to be harder, arching you back, touching yourself…..

My vision blurred, my body spasmed, the pulsating heat swept over me…

I Triggered.

It burnt like hell fire, spreading from my chest, traveling throughout my entire body with a swoop that was unpleasant, yet at the same time, enjoyable. I felt my skin turn to scales and a tail sprout from above my backside. I felt the horns protrude form my head. I was in my demonic form. I growled a demonic growl, shoving harder than I'd ever had into you. You loved it, coming all over the side of the bed as I took you from behind, my form wavering as I let my seed spill into your insides. As soon as my orgasm was finished, I de-triggered, falling to the ground.

"Verge"

You sounded far-off; distant.

"Vergil, wakey-wakey, eggs and bakey!"

"Dante, stop it." I actually whined. I felt utterly exhausted.

"Aw, you tired? Poor Vergy won't wakey wakey for his-"

"If you say eggs and bakey again, I'll have to teach you a lesson", I tried to sound menacing, but it failed.

"Do I get to pick the lesson?" You sounded excited and thoroughly amused, "Or maybe I need to be _punished. _How about you punish me for being a", you leaned down to my ear, dropping your voice to a low, seductive whisper, "very bad boy."

I opened up one eye, glaring at you as you sat on top of me. You were smirking at me, of course, and I knew what you were going to chide me for. I really didn't want to hear it, especially since you hadn't gone through actually Triggering. I guarantee that if you had done the process as I did, you would have passed out as well.

And having you sitting on top of me was already making me hard.

"Dante, get off of me" I whined again.

"Alright, alright", you slid off and sat beside me. Apparently you had moved me to the bed after our escapade. I sighed and stretched, scratching at my hair, still down and covering up one of my blue eyes. I pushed back the strands and gazed at you; you were so beautiful sitting there with your stupid smirk, your broad shoulders, your hair, your eyes, your _everything. _

'Hey, now", you held up a finger, shaking it in my face, "Not now. You had enough of that last night."

I knew you were right, but my body was telling me it didn't matter. I sighed, "Fine"

"Oh so polite" You said sarcastically and stood beside the bed, throwing the covers off my naked body, "Come on, Verge. Lessons are today. Dad's probably waiting for us."

"Well I can't go naked can I?"

"If you ask me, you shouldn't be clothed at any time" you smiled, laying a quick peck on my cheek, heading to the door, "I'll be waiting for ya."

As I made my way to the Garden, it had struck me that something Father had told me about our heating didn't coincide with what actually happened. There were supposed to be three parts, and I'm assuming in this order: domination, submission, marking. However, when you were in the first stage, you had marked me, or so I thought. Was it a falsehood? Did it happen out of order? I needed to know. I felt odd having to ask Father so many questions, but knowledge it valuable and I thirst for it. I would have to fight down my pride and go to him yet again.

I reached the Garden to see you waiting for me. It was quite nippy today. I zipped my duster before sitting beside you, noticing Father had chosen to wear his purple overcoat and had brought, with him, a samll collection of books about, from what I could see, demonic portals.

You didn't seem very lively, brother. Quite the opposite of how you presented yourself this morning. It did worry me and I sat beside you with a hand on your knee. You grasped it, keeping it held there as Father addressed us.

"Good Morning, my sons" he greeted us with his usual, cheery yet stern voice, smiling and seating himself beside you, handing us both a book.

"Father" I began, "Forgive my interrupting your plans, but I have a question. Something interesting had come to my attention and-"

"If it's about me marking you, forget it, Verge", you looked hurt.

I was caught off guard. Touché, brother. Only you, and perhaps Father, could do that.

Father sighed a little, putting the books away again, laying a hand on your shoulder, "Dante, it cannot be helped. That is just the way your heating decided to take course."

You shrugged, "Doesn't matter, right?"

Sparda, I could see, wasn't exactly sure how to approach the subject. Though he was the Dark Knight, the fantastic being that he was, I did not blame him for being unsure of what to say to you. It was then that I gave Father a look that said I'd handle it. He nodded to me and, with a loving smile, picked up the books and stood, "We'll pick up with our lessons tomorrow. Bright and Early, however."

He strode away, probably thankful that I took over when I did, for as soon as he reached the bottom of the steps, Mother appeared out of the glass doors and yelled for him. She looked frazzled, of course. No doubt she would begin her ravings.

I ignored her, however, focusing my attention on you. "What did you ask Father, love?"

You smiled slightly at my wording, looking at me and nodding grimly, "About how I marked you. Ya know, he said I'd skip that step and It just dawned on me this morning that I already did, so…."

"So what?"

"You have to trigger to mark your mate as yours. And I….I just can't do that yet. I can't. My fangs came out, yeah, but I was no where near triggering and you know it."

I wrapped an arm around you and rubbed your hand in small circles, "Dante, why does it matter so much?"

"Because", you stood and threw those strong arms in the air, "I love you, Vergil. I love you and I want you as mine. I _want _to claim you as mine, and only mine. Damn it, Verge" you brought those hands to your face, "I love you _so damn much._ I just….I want us to never, ever, be apart."

Your words were so emotional, so loving, so driven that I found myself almost on the edge of tears. What I felt for you was truly immeasurable, brother. I didn't care what the human world thought of us, or what devils thought, I loved you more than I could ever love anything else.

I came to you and, grabbing the sides of your beautiful face in my hands, pushed my lips against yours, your body calming as I brought you close, holding you in my strong arms. I pulled away, brushing away those bothersome strands of white that fell in your face, stroking your cheek lightly, "Brother", I spoke softly, "It does not matter if you mark me or not. I love you so much, and you love me, and we have each other. You don't need to mark me for me to be by your side. I'll always be here."

You looked at me, those blue eyes searching mine, "Promise?"

I gave you a reassuring look, "I Promise, Dante."

You kissed me with much passion, wrapping your arms around my neck and I proceeded in carrying you to the house.

* * *

Needless to say, I'm surprised we didn't break the table that I'd bent you over, the old wood creaked so that I thought I'd have to tell Father that the Sitting room needed a new table. At any rate, we coupled with ferocity, our pleasure and pain intertwining into one, explosive moment of bliss.

I had to stop myself from thinking about it, as I walked down to the living area to wait for you to finish your shower, passing by Mother and Father's room as I did. I was ripped from my thoughts of erection inducing pictures by the sound of crying coming form behind the closed door. It disturbed me to some extent to hear Eva sob. Though I fought myself to do it, I lightly rasped on the door with my knuckle.

The sobbing automatically stopped. I heard a clank of metal on the floor and hurried footsteps on the carpeted floor. She opened the door, mascara running down her face. Her hair looked as if she hadn't washed it in days, which disgusted me greatly.

"What is it Vergil?" she said, her voice distant and discontent, "Where's your brother?"

"Showering. Are you alright, E-Mother?" I asked.

She smiled, almost too well, "I'm fine, my dear. What is that you need, baby?"

Baby? She hadn't called me, or you, that since we were in our youth. "I thought I heard you crying. I wanted to know what was upsetting you."

She shook her head like it was nothing. She had, apparently, convinced herself that she hadn't been and that I was imagining hearing her sobs. It was frightening, brother, to see her in this state, see how quickly she could change. "Vergil, go to your room and play like a good boy. Mommy is busy."

She then proceeded in slamming the door in my face. Had I not stepped back quickly, I would have had a broken nose. There was nothing else I could do. Instead of going to the living area, I decided to turn back up the stairs and look for our Father. He should probably know about Eva's behavior.

"Heya, Bro. I'm squeaky clean!", you had stepped in front of me as I reached the last step, "What's wrong, bro?"

"Eva" I said in a flat tone.

Your expression was one of concern, yet defeated, "She's flipped?"

I nodded gravely.


	9. Faltering

Yay! Update! This is a long, intense chapter^_^ Hope it makes up for Chapter 8. I've been busy lately and I haven't had a heck of a lot of time to update. I'll try to get them up sooner, I rpomise. Anywho, the dashes to represent time lapses have been replaced by the huge line like the one seperating this intro from the story. I'm sure that isn't confusing to anyone, but thought I'd say so anyway. Well, hope you enjoy! Leave some reviews and I'll see about posting the next chapter up soon.

I do not own DMC, It's characters, yadda, yadda. I just add my own twists.

WARNING: Contains yaoi, twincest, distubing themes, language....**Don't like, Don't read,** **simple as that.**

* * *

9

I'm getting so close, brother. Your smell is strong in this place. I do not recall this being the place you held residence before, but I'm getting so close.

As I draw nearer, the memories I do not care to remember come to mind. It was that night, after Father found Eva in their room, bringing daggers across her wrists, that things began to go downhill. How exactly? I recall how………

****************

It had been two days since I had heard Eva crying. Father had not yet let us know what she was doing, but whatever it was (we'd find out later), it had upset him so that he spent that whole night awake, wandering the halls aimlessly. Sparda was not one to do that, as you know, and it was a little unnerving to hear his heavy steps pass by our room several times during the night.

Now, these two days later, he had finally calmed and had left the wandering as a lost cause. However, my own insomnia was acting up and I found myself doing what he had been doing. I even found myself going down to the kitchen, a place I seldom was, to indulge in ice cream.

Yes, I Vergil, ate ice cream in the wee hours of the morning. It sounds absolutely ridiculous, but that's what I did.

You did happen to find me, though, picking up on our twin telepathy and wandering down to the kitchen to catch me eating my way through half a gallon of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream.

"Jesus, bro" you rubbed the sleep from your icy eyes, "I didn't know you liked that shit so much."

I stopped, spoon hanging out of my mouth.

"You can at least let me have some", you yawned, walking to the black fridge and pulling out your beloved strawberry syrup.

"I'm sorry I woke you" I pushed the container to you. As you took it from me, your hand brushed lightly over mine and it was like fireworks went off in my nerve endings. I couldn't suppress the moan that ripped out of my throat. It did, indeed, feel like you were fucking me with your soft fingers.

You raised an eyebrow, leaving the frozen sweet treat untouched, a smirk beginning to play across those succulent lips. Your heating was done and here I was, vulnerable in the second phase.

"Oh, oh, Verge" you chuckled sinisterly and sexily, "I do believe I know how to break your insomnia."

You ran your fingers over mine again and I had to bite my lip to stop a gasp from escaping into the air. The mere touch of your fingers sent pleasurable shocks through my body, my body craving you to ravish it, to take it, to _abuse _it, to _submit _to you. I honestly wanted you to throw me on the kitchen counter and take me there.

"So sensitive" You drew close to me, breathing on my neck, making me fight not to moan loud enough to wake all inhabitants of the human realm. "How about we take this upstairs?"

You took my hand, leaving my late night treat to melt all over the counter, pulling me to walk right beside you, up the stairs, around a corner, and into our room, locking the door right behind us.

My breath caught in my throat when you pressed against my sensitive body, nudging your knee in between my legs as we stood next to the bed. Your tongue traced my jawline, my neck, and my collar bone. I exposed my pale neck to you, latching my hands onto your hips as your teeth, teasingly, grazed the overly sensitive flesh. Your hands explored my body, one groping my ass, the other messaging my thigh in soft little, sensual circles. I pressed my weight down on your muscled leg, the friction created when I moved enough to make me start to pant. This sensitivity was amazing in its own way and I was enjoying this thoroughly.

"What do you want?" you whispered in my ear, kissing me so delicately, "Tell me what you want me to do."

I longed to be dominated by you. I grabbed your hips and rubbed, roughly, my erection against yours, bringing your ear down close to my mouth, "Fuck me on all fours."

The thought made your eyes light up, the sadistic smirk on your face making me ache with want. I was lifted onto the bed, my back to you as you hovered over me and ran fingers down the crease of my back. I shivered at the touch, lifting up and bringing my ass close to your member. You groaned and slipped off my boxers and, bringing me on all fours in front of you, thrust a slick finger into my opening. The pain was fantastic, the growing heat was fantastic, and the pleasure was fantastic. I pushed back against the two other fingers you were using.

"Say you want it" You leaned forward, bracing my right hip with your unused hand.

I didn't care how I sounded, I needed you so much, "I fucking want it".

You removed your fingers and grabbed my aching erection, "Beg".

Begging wasn't in my repertoire of things, but I'd done it before, and I was certainly going to again, "Please, fuck me."

"Louder" You growled, your voice husky and lust ridden.

"Please! Fuck me!" I snarled, fangs protruding from my opened lips, gasps coming from me as you harshly pumped my length. You abandoned the action and brought the tip of your own manhood to my waiting opening. You braced my hips and drove in, a growl escaping those lips. This position was the best so far, the sheer pleasure of how deep you were thrusting making me pant and moan your name in absolute submission. The bundle of nerves inside me was being attacked by your thrusts and I loved every fucking second.

"Dante" I half panted, half growled, "Pull my hair."

You did, grabbing my locks and jerking back roughly, earning a deep, guttural sound from my throat that I wasn't aware I could make, smirking and thrusting slightly upward, hard, into me as you did. "Fuck, you like it rough…don't you?"

"Fuck yes" I hissed, enjoying the feel of fangs in the side of my neck and shoulder.

I let my breath catch, the knot in my stomach growing so tight I couldn't hold on any longer. Calling out your name, I threw my head back and arched as you drove into me relentlessly, spilling my seed onto the silken sheets of my bed. It always seemed it was my bed that got the treatment.

"Shit" you growled, losing your rhythm and loosing your essence into me, the hotness a pleasurable sensation.

You pulled out of me, slapping my ass and leaning back against the poster. I basically just let myself fall over, breathing hard, a smile gracing my usually stone face. There was nothing I'd rather be doing than this.

"Verge" you said, crawling up to me, hovering over me as I smiled at you.

"yes, love?"

"I love you. Forever."

I kissed your lips delicately, "And I love you. Forever."

* * *

Another day and half passed and my hyper sensitivity was already vanishing. I supposed it was because of my personality. Do not misunderstand me, brother. My secret kryptonite was to submit to your sinful whims, but, as you know, I was still holding on to those same facades. It was my natural being, brother.

We had just finished the reading Sparda had wanted us to finish on Devil Arms. It was thoroughly fascinating. I hadn't realized it, but a Devil's power could be captured in his weapon. It would prove useful, I'm sure, if the opportunity were to ever show itself. I wondered, sometimes, If Father would put that feature to use.

I sat out on the balcony, enjoying the chill that was growing more prominent in the air. Winter was my favorite season, dear brother. The sun was just beginning to set, the purples and oranges of it's afterglow pleasing my aesthetical eye. It was like nature's very own painting; beautiful in its uniqueness. It was then that I spotted something in the yard. What was that white object weaving through the remnants of the plants in the Garden? It was heading towards the creek where we'd sparred and confessed our love to one another.

"Eva" I whispered, the wind carrying her scent up to my nostrils. What was she doing?

Then I saw Father. Running after her. As she turned to look at him, she fell, her head coming to the ground with what I knew was a sick smack. Everything seemed to stand still as Father nearly ran out of his own skin to get to her side. He leaned down, picking her up and pressing fingers to her slender neck, a visible sigh of relief taking his body as he held her close to him, a small, almost unnoticeable shimmer of a shudder went through his massive shoulders.

"Bro, what are you doing?" you came behind me, a cup of coffee in your hand.

I said nothing, watching the scene before me.

"Bro?" you grasped my shoulder. Then, as you saw what I was seeing, the cup fell from your hand, landing with a shatter neither one of us heard, the dark liquid splashing out feet and coating the balcony. You turned heel and ran, I right behind you.

* * *

Stunned? Yes. We were both stunned. Shocked? We were both very shocked.

We looked upon our Mother, laying there unconscious in that bed, her blonde hair finally cleaned by Father, her face twisted in some sort of pain, her arms covered in recent scars of her own doing. At that time, I didn't understand the want of humans to hurt themselves. It still, to some extent, eludes me faintly. But, seeing our own Mother, who had raised us and loved us, do that sort of thing to herself, made even me, Vergil of stone and ice, crack slightly.

You. Oh you….

Brother, your eyes were full of emotion. Sadness, remorse, hatred, confusion. I held you close when we looked at her briefly, before heading out of her and Father's room and into the hall where Sparda stood. It was the first time in my life that I saw our Father's emotions worn on his sleeves. He looked so tired and so sad. He sat, legs crossed and leaning back, in the Queen Anne chair that sat in the hall outside the room. He still smiled when he looked at us, holding each other in his presence. We never feared wrong judgment form him. He sighed heavily, leaning forward and propping his head, hair pulled back, on his large hands.

"Is she going to be okay?" you asked, breaking a dead silence between us all.

He pursed his lips, "Son, for now she will be. Dante, " he said so softly, "It is time that we all came to a harsh understanding."

I knew the words before he said them and they, to my own surprise, shook me.

"Your mother will not make it much longer like this" he said, the hints of remorse in his voice, "If she pulls through this, it is almost inevitable that she will hurt herself again. Sooner or later, she will be the cause of her own fate."

You, once again surprising me, held fast and strong, and nodded in response, "That's the way it is. It sucks. It really sucks. But, that's the way it is." You voice did waver, but not as much as I expected.

"I have to say, my son, yes. It sucks." Sparda even used that word of yours.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. My mouth was seemingly glued shut. I talked disdainfully of Mother, said things about her race with venom dripping from my tongue, but when faced with her possible loss, I was feeling a crack forming inside my structure. It was tiny, but at that precise moment in time, that crack was the very first beginning of the spiral towards no control.

"Come on Verge" You tugged my sleeve, "I want to get some air."

I nodded, giving Father a quick glance that he nodded to, and followed you out the glass doors and into the nippy air. Father needed some time, I knew, and so did we.

He hadn't told us why she had ran outside, it really wasn't important I supposed. She was nuts, to put it blatantly. What she did probably had no real meaning in the first place. A hallucination? I didn't even know. That was just one thing I did not care to know.

We had come to the creek, sitting on the rock that jutted over the edge of the water. It was cold, but it wasn't unpleasant. I sat there, staring rather vacantly over the babbling water, getting grips on the situation. Mother, to me, was already dead. If she came out of this coma, she'd only hurt herself again.

"It's not her fault" you said, your voice piercing the calm of the scenery.

"Whatever do you mean, brother?" I asked.

"If that demon would have never come, she wouldn't be this way." You shook your head, anger becoming the dominant expression .

I disagreed with you. I did. Mother had been told not to look in the demon's eyes. We did, I know, but we are stronger than her. We withstood the serpent's stare. She, however, was told what she shouldn't so and did it anyway. In reality, or what I perceived, it was, mostly, her own fault. But, as I looked at you, I held my tongue and simply wrapped an arm around your slender waist, bringing you close to me. It was a discussion best left for another time.

"Demons" you snorted, "Stupid fucking demons."

Once again, I held my tongue. At the moment it didn't occur to me that those words would, later, cause the split between what was supposed to be perfect.

* * *

That night, laying in bed, we couldn't catch sleep. We were both worried, of course, and the light rain that had started to fall outside was, cliché as it was, foreboding. You snuggled against me, your warm body intertwining with mine. I loved you so much and felt so safe with you. You were mine, all mine.

I felt my fangs pushing past my bottom lip as the need to mark you erupted within me. In honestly, it was no lust that drove the need, it was the my love for you at that moment. However, I didn't want to disturb you at all. We were both still reeling form the events of earlier; it would not be appropriate to go about marking you now. I sighed a soft sigh, a loving sigh, and tightened my hold on you. I never wanted to let you go.

"Verge" you began, "I want to be yours. I want you to mark me as your own. Your one and only."

I was taken aback by this. You had read my mind, I was sure, but you had such a sincere and caring tone in your voice. You were still full of surprises, brother. I looked at you for a minute, "Are you sure? Now?"

You brought yourself up, propping on your pointy elbows, laying the most gentle, passionate kiss on my lips. "I need you now" you whispered, "You're my strength Verge. You're my _everything._"

I was touched by your words. My fingers snaked around your neck, playing with the soft strands close to the base of your skull, pressing my lips against yours in the most passionate way. You let me push you, gently, to your back as I positioned my own body over yours. I gazed upon you, you wrapping your arms around my neck, playing with my hair as I had done yours, bringing me down for another kiss. As I ravished your mouth with my tongue, your legs wrapped around me as well. My fangs, once again, protruded from my lips. Tonight, you would be, officially, mine.

Stripping us to nothing, I drew closer to you, my manhood pressing to your opening in the most easing manner. There is no one else in the worlds that I loved more than you, Dante. I hoped that you would never forget that. I pushed into you and began a slow pace; deep thrusts meeting your prostate.

It was the first time, dearest brother, that we _made love._

You held onto me, your hair falling away from your beautiful face, the features wrapping in pleasure and love. I let loose small moans as I continued my ministrations, my eyes tinting crimson in the need to mark that tender neck. I lowered down closer, the white of your neck beckoning to me. As I thrust again into you, I pushed your face aside and buried my long fangs into your neck. You dug nails into my back, hissing and panting at the sensation. I Triggered, my demonic side taking the reins

The red liquid that seeped out of the wound was gratifying. There was an odd surge that passed through my body; almost like an energy surge. It wound it's way from my core to my fangs, and, surely, into your neck and throughout your body. From that moment on, your were _mine. My property._

The surge and pain was enough to make us both release, each other's names gracing the air as we collapsed into the bed, I de-Triggering, panting and holding one another. It didn't matter if it was wrong to do this when our Mother was unconscious downstairs, it tragedy was looming on the horizon. All that mattered was that you belonged to me now.

Whether we stayed together or not. Whether the tiniest crack in my psyche opened further or not……

* * *

Screaming.

Screaming was all that I could hear. It cut the air like knives, startling me awake from the deep sleep I had fallen into. I bolted upright, my ears and senses prickling at the shrillness of the rude awakening. I looked over to see what you were already pulling your robe on.

"Dante? What is happening?" I said. I had not realized my voice would sound frightened. I cleared my throat and began to pull on my robe as well.

"It's mom" you quickly tied the red silken thing and rushed to my side, tying mine for me, "Come on."

It chilled me, brother, to hear the screaming. I did not know what we would be met with. I rushed behind you, down the stairs, to the source of the horrid sound. You looked scared, Dante. I grasped your hand when we reached the bottom of the stairs. The screaming had ceased, being replaced by gasping. Ragged gasping.

The door was open so we did not hesitate to look into our parent's room. What we saw was not short of greatly disturbing.

Eva was bleeding. Bleeding from her wrists and arms, the red so vibrant against the white silk sheets. She was gasping for air, Father holding her in his arms, covered in her blood, trying to stop the flow. It was the first time I had ever seen a single tear roll down his face. "Mom" you whispered, Father turning to see us standing, horrified at the door.

"Go" he said, motioning for us to leave.

"But" you said, walking into the room.

"Dante!" he roared, pressing a tourniquet to one of Mother's wounds.

I stepped in and pulled you back, "Come Brother, we'll see her later."

"She might not be here later!" You yelled.

At the sound of your voice, she started screaming again. Father tried to soothe her, turning around to tell us to leave again.

"Dante" I pulled you away, starting up the stairs, "There isn't anything we can do."

When we reached the hallway outside our room, you jerked your arm way from me, I turning to look at you. Anger and hurt dwelled on your face, brother. You looked to the side, the slight puncture wounds from my marking still showing up on your neck.

"Doesn't it bother you?" you looked at me, your blue eyes watery, "Our Mother is dying, Verge. She's dying and you act like you don't give a shit."

I was slightly offended. Of course I cared. And as far as I knew, I'd shown my concern. "I care, Dante. She's our Mother and I love her."

You let a single tear roll down your beautiful face and it made me feel sorry. I laid a gentle kiss on your cheek, wiping the tear away with my thumb. "There is not a thing we can do, love. I hate it as much as you, but the harsh truth is that we have to let it pass."

You nodded, leaning your head against my chest, "Stupid Demons. Stupid fucking demons. They did this to her. They did this."

Your words, Dante, your words. I loved you, dearest brother. I loved you with every fiber of my being and more, never wishing any harm or ill-will towards you, but those words….they angered me. That miniscule fracture in my own sanity, my own structure, was beginning to slightly open up. That accusation, that incorrect retaliation irritated me greatly. I shook my head, "Brother, dearest Brother. We are demons. How can you say that we are stupid?"

"We're half demons, Verge" you gave me a "matter-of-fact" look, "Those damn things that caused mother to do this? We're not like them. They can-"

"We are demons, Dante" I stopped you by planting a finger over your lips, "Nothing will change that. Be it that we are but half blooded, we are still children of hell. Our own Father is a full-blooded, Darkened Knight and you speak of demons with a venomous tongue."

You narrowed your eyes, stepping away from me slightly, "How could you say that! We aren't like that filthy thing that tried to kill us! We aren't like those types of demons!"

"You are missing my point, love" I stepped toward you, my nose almost touching yours, "We are better than them. That is true, dearest twin, but never the less, we are of demonic descent. Do not condemn your own kind."

"Fuck that shit" you said, pointing at me, "I cant' believe it. Out mother is dying and all you can do id tell me how wrong I am. You can sleep in your own bed tonight, asshole."

With that you marched outside, slamming the glass doors and breaking them from the force. I sighed, angry with myself for saying such things to you. However, the truth cannot be helped, can it? Didn't I always try to instill that into your thick skull? I stepped into our room and shut the door. You'd come back and I'd apologize, even though it wasn't in my nature, and we'd make-up.


	10. Here Begins the End

Alright, this chapter is short, but it leads into things of more Epic porportions. Oh yeah, you better be ready!! So, I think you guys will like this chapter. Please review^_^ I apprciate everyone who does. It makes my day a little brighter.

I do not own DMC, it's characters, yadda, yadda. I just add my own twists.

**WARNING: **Disturbing scenes, very slight twincest, death, you get the picture. **Don't like, don't read, simple as that.**

* * *

10

This city. You're here. I smell you, I feel you, I can _taste_ your presence.

It will not be long now. It will not be long before I knock at your door, my beloved brother.

I can only hope that you welcome me back. Back into your loving arms, those loving muscled arms….

Can you forgive me? Please forgive me. I want nothing more than to be with you again, love. To be comforted by your sweetest embrace, to feel your warmth around me, to show how much I've changed.

My memories remind me of what happened, they do. I remember it clearly……

************

I felt sorry, brother. I had not meant to say those things to you. I should have been more understanding of your emotions. I, myself, was having a bit of trouble accepting what was happening. I felt it though I tried to the best of my capabilities to ignore it, the crack in inside of me that, if I didn't control it, would form a massive ravine. I would fall into a trap of my own creation and be lost. I couldn't allow it. I had to take care of you, keep you, _love _you. I wasn't going to crumble. It was not in my character. Yes, I always told you that the truth was valuable, but this was too much, Dante, too much.

When you did not return to the house by dusk, I went looking for you, my duster keeping me warm against the frigid air. It seemed that it had gotten colder so suddenly, leaving frost on the dying grass and plants. I walked by the garden, the roses that Mother had planted there were withered; their red leaves dried and falling to the ground, disintegrating at my gentle touch, the frost destroying it's delicate form.

I sighed, letting the dead thing fall from my grip. It was, disturbingly, symbolic.

I heard your heavy breathing and grunts coming from where Father had set up a training facility for the cold times. I reached the small wooden building, walking in. You were there, shirtless of all things, hacking the targets to pieces with Rebellion, the shreds you created flying in all directions. You sensed me, stopping your slaughter of the sword targets, turning to me, chest heaving. You hadn't even bothered to turn the heating unit on, but sweat dripped form your nose. You looked at me with sorrow in you blue eyes, making me drop my tense shoulders and look at you, my mouth forming the words, "I am sorry, love. I did not mean to upset you."

You sighed, heaving Rebellion over your shoulder, wiping your hair from your eyes, "Yeah?"

"Of course" I came to you, searching your face for the emotion I longed to see; and I saw it there.

"I know" you propped your weapon against the wall, sitting on the little wooden bench, arms resting on your muscled legs, "Ya know, you don't always have to hide your emotions, Verge. That'll cause you more harm than letting them out."

I sat beside you, rubbing my hands together. You were right, I knew it. However, habits are hard to break and it would be a process that wouldn't end for a long, long time.

You shivered, the heat of your workout wearing off. I removed my duster, leaving me in my button-up and vest, wrapping the blue and gold around you. You smiled and leaned against me, your head on my chest. I took in the scent of you: salt and dragon's blood. I played with the soft strands, sighing at the warmth of your body against me. What would I do if I ever lost you? I did not want to think about it.

"I'm sorry too." You said, lifting up and playing with one of the buttons on my navy shirt, "I shouldn't have gotten so offended."

"No need for apologies, love"

I held you for a while, laying gentle kisses on your cheeks and lips. Little sis I know, but they'd be the last ones.

We made our way back to the manor. Father stood, cleaning the broken glass from the floor. I suppose it was something to busy him seeing as cleaning was left to the maids that came every so often. He had changed clothes, the blood from our mother, thankfully gone. He was showing signs of fatigue and emotional strain more than he ever had before. I must say it made me worry; it also disturbed me. Mother was wearing him down, I was sure of it.

Ah, emotions. Brother, they can be such a headache. The blasted things were raging inside me, ballooning and contracting, surfacing and hiding again…..it was unpleasant. Seeing Father, the great Sparda, like that made me, and I willingly admit that it is horrible to say, angry with Mother. Yes, beloved brother, it is a horrid, unbelievable thing to say, but feelings cannot be helped, can they? However, at the time, you didn't need to know what swirled in my head. I kept quiet, reaching the doors as Sparda meet us with his gaze.

"So, which one of you decided to break the doors?" he almost laughed, trying his best not to let his emotions of dread through. That's where I got it from, Dante. He had been my model.

"Sorry, dad" you said, "I kinda, well…"

"It is alright, Dante" he said softly, giving you the bad of shards, "At least throw this out."

You nodded, taking the bag and turning to do what he had asked. I was left standing there with Sparda, his massive form standing, as always, ram-rod straight. His face, however, told me that our Father was changing. And you want to know something that unsettled me to the core, brother? Perhaps I was imagining it, maybe I was not paying close enough attention, but I could have sworn that the crimson in The Dark Knights eyes was dimming.

* * *

The night brought another episode from Mother. This time, it was greatly, greatly terrible. It had resulted in her having to be sedated to be somewhat manageable. It made us cringe. Our Mother was walking such a fine line. One we were sure, so sure, that she wouldn't come across.

We had been in the dining room treating ourselves to a late dinner, Father joining us. Mother was in her bed, her breathe coming in quick, raspy gasps….it was chilling, but not as chilling as what was about to happen. Brother, dearest twin, the crack in my psyche was becoming a fissure.

"Uh, Dad" you started, your Miso soup being pushed aside, "I, uh, wanted to ask you something."

"Of course, son" he said, sipping from a glass of whiskey, "Ask away."

I knew what you were going to ask before the words passed your lips. You had seen them too, Father's eyes. You had seen how they weren't as crimson as they had been not too long ago.

You swallowed, "Well, I noticed something about you."

"Yes?"

"Your eyes, dad. They're different."

He just gazed at you, holding his whiskey in mid-air, grasping what you said. He cleared his throat, sitting the drink beside his bowl and pursing his lips. You had not angered him, but it looked as though it was a subject he wasn't the most comfortable with discussing. He sighed, looking at you, "You would like to know why I have lost some of the crimson glow?"

"Yeah" you nodded, "I'm sorry if it's a rude question, but, ya know, I'm just owrried with everything that's going on. I mean, I-"

He held up a hand for you to stop, which you did, "It is a complex issue, Dante."

I spoke up, "Father, I would like to know as well."

His hands assumed that tented position they usually held when he was about to explain something. "Did you two finish your reading on Devil Arms?"

We nodded. We had. What he said made me anxious, brother, Very anxious.

"Then you sh-"

Screaming. Blood curdling screaming. This time, not coming from mother's room. No. With out keen hearing we could hear it coming from outside. It came, if you remember, from the _roof._

"Eva" Father nearly knocked his chair down as he rushed out of the room. We followed him,

My heart was thumping hard in my chest, the beat pounding in my ears like drums. You ran beside me, surely feeling the same things. I was scared. I was. I knew the outcome of this couldn't be good. Mother was fading fast. Faster than we could run, despite our heritage.

As soon as the chill of the air encompassed out bodies, we saw it. We saw the unexpected.

I froze, Dante. I froze in my place. You know what I had expected. You had expected it too. What we had expected didn't happen. What we expected was wrong, at least half-way.

My heart literally stopped for a split second. My breathing hitched, my mind screamed. How was it possible, dearest brother? How could it be.

How, in any way, could the Great Sparda_ die?_


	11. A Break, A Leave, A Return

So, here it is. Final Chapter!!! For those of you who will say, "What?? That's it???!!", don't worry. There's a sequel to this story!!!! It's called Reunion and I'm posting it as soon as I get this chapter, right here, posted. So, after you read this chapter, go read it^_^ I hope you enjoy! I enjoyed writing this. Leave reveiws and I'll make the sequel happen faster than this story took. Thanks to everyone for reading. Hope you enjoy Reunion as much as you enjoyed this one!!

WARNING:Character death, insane moments, language. Don't like, Don't read.

* * *

11

The very next memories are ones I sincerely wish I could forget. I wish these memories were like things such as names or addresses, easily forgotten and trivial. However, they stay implanted. They work to the surface and I, oh I despise them. That night, the worst tragedies of our lives played before us. You remember…I know you do. I remember all too well. It was the night I cracked……

****************

It happened so fast, so suddenly. As we rushed behind, hearing Mother's screams, we found not her, but Sparda doubled over on the freezing ground. To our relief he was still alive, though he looked to be in unfathomable pain. His hand fell over his heart with a white knuckled grip. What was more distrubing? When he finally opened his eyes, to see us kneeling beside him, that crimson that had once been there was replaced with blue.

"Your Mother" he pleaded with us, "Save your Mother. Hurry. GO!!!!"

"But, Father…." I felt tears roll down my cheeks, hot and salty. It was the first time since I was a small child that I remembered crying.

"Son, it is too late for me" he said, those new blue eyes looking heavy, "Eva."

"Verge" you pulled on my jacket, starting to run in the direction of Mother's screaming. Then, and only then, did I feel myself waver. I couldn't stand, I couldn't pull myself together. It was as if time itself were stopping and catching me in its horrific stand still, watching hopelessly and without knowledge of what to do. I just kneeled there, oblivious that you were screaming at me, oblivious that Sparda's eyes were slowing closing in front of me, oblivious that I was needed. Everything was happening too fast, even for me. I heard nothing but screming, I saw nothing, I felt _everything._

Silence.

Silence was what it took to make me snap back into reality. I heard no more of Eva's screams. I heard no more raspy breathing from our Father. I looked down. Before me, with his hair undone and his hands relaxed, lay the Dark Knight….dead.

I thought I could do something. I was sure that when we rushed outside and saw him, still alive, he'd be up and on his feet like he was before. I thought Father wasn't going to die. But there. There he was, right in front of me, gone.

"Father" I reached out a hand, touching his form, letting tears roll freely down my face. There was nothing I could do. I felt helpless, brother. I felt powerless. I felt _weak._

"VERGIL!!!!" it took my a moment to realize that you were screaming. I left Father, running in the direction of your voice. I reached the other side of the house, only to find more disaster.

Mother. We had not gotten to her in time.

Her body was so fragile, wasn't it brother? It laid crumpled on the ground, blood pooling form where bone had broken through skin. Her eyes were wide open. Her blonde hair was tinting red as the liquid ran freely from her body. Two deaths, Dante. Two. We had no parents now. We were alone.

Alone.

You didn't cry. How? How could you look upon out Mother's body, crumpled and lifeless, and not shed a tear. How did I? How did I let tears run down my face while you stood there blank?

"Father" I started, my voice cracking just like my psyche, "Father is dead."

You looked at me, those eyes full of so many emotions. Your face, however, presented strength. You closed them, taking in quivering breaths. Then….then they came. Tears. You needed comfort. You needed me.

And I? I couldn't comfort you.

It was surreal. I was there, but wasn't there. I saw, but didn't see. They were dead, both of them, right after the other, and I could not do a damned thing.

Brother, my dearest brother, I cracked. I was, at that moment, insane.

You came to me and shook me violently, Damn it Vergil!! Do something!!"

What was I supposed to do? I couldn't bring them back. I couldn't even save them. I couldn't even…I felt pathetic.

Anger, Dante. Anger welled within my being. I felt my heart rate increase and my body tense.

"Get off of me Dante" I said. And for the first time since we'd confessed to each other, my voice was icy. If it could have, it would have frozen the very air around it.

You looked confused. Looking back, I don't' blame you. You searched my face, cupping my chin in your hand, "Verge….what-"

I slapped it away, marching straight into the house. At that moment, my mind went in circles. I retrieved Yamoto from our room and walked back out and I stood, ramrod stiff, in the middle of our yard.

"What the hell are you doing?" You came to me, throwing your arms into the air, "Mom and dad just dies, Verge! What the fuck do you think you're doing with Yamoto? We have to do something!! Verge!!!!"

What did I do? I drew my sword and I pointed it at your throat. Honestly, Dante, I cannot tell you why I did. I snapped. I snapped like a twig. I acted without thinking, without reason. It was only later that I realized why I snapped, but at that very instance, I didn't even know.

You were horrified. I lowered the sword, sheathing it, grabbing you by your pretty neck and slamming you to the cold ground.

"Weakness" I remember saying, "Weakness. Absence of control, absence of power. It breeds Weakness."

"No, Verge. No. You can't be doing this…." Funny. Now that I think about your words, I believe it possible that you knew what was happening to me

"I can do anything I please. Powerful beings, free of Weakness, can do anything". I gripped your throat harder, you struggled beneath me, trying to free yourself, "Cross me and you will regret it. You're so weak…so weak". I don't know how many times I repeated that before I let you go, but when I did let you go, I turned my back to you and began walking. Walking. Walking.

"Vergil!!!!! No!!!!" You screamed, "You can't leave!! You can't do this!"

I heard your footsteps and I merely turned and wedged Yamoto into you leg, making you halt and stop.

"Vergil, stop! I love you! You can't leave me! You can't leave me here!!!!"

I walked away. I left. I left it all behind.

* * *

That's all I can say, brother. My mind doesn't do me well on that one, seeing as I lost it after that. I remember it, vividly, but I can't really do details on what you did, how Father died exactly….you understand me.

I am so sorry for what I did, brother. I now realize that I lost it completely, like Mother. I went crazy for a while, dearest twin. I let what happened mold me into a being of hate….and It happened that quickly. I felt that because I could not control what happened, I was powerless. And If was powerless, I was weak. And I just could not, would not, be weak.

I felt like, in that condition, I couldn't take care of you. I felt like, in my weakness, you wouldn't love me anymore.

That's why I left.

Does it sound idiotic? Does it sound insane? I can assure you I have regretted it for so long. I regret walking away from you, form the scene, from what happened……

Can you forgive me Dante? Can you?

I'm here. I've found your home, brother. I can smell you, I can _feel you. You're right inside that building. _

_I'll be knocking in only a moment. Will you accept me back? Please……_


End file.
